Supernatural Furries
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: In a parody of the TV show Supernatural, Lucario, Krystal, and Renamon take the role of Sam and Dean, and battle evil, and must stop the yellow-eyed demon from destroying the world. Final chapter is up. Read and review plz.
1. Pilot

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

"Drop the cluster bomb! Cluster bomb!" Jirk frantically yelled to his brother, Benks, who was playing a game on the PSP.

"Jirk, shut up!" said Benks.

"What?" said Jirk. "Oh…"

30 seconds later, Jirk was falling from the plane 40,000 kilometers down.

"Note to self," said the blue fox Lucario, "do not say that word on an airplane."

"We shouldn't say it in an airport either," said Krystal. "They will arrest you."

"How will they react to snake, I wonder?" said Renamon.

No one reacted, not even the security guard standing two feet away from her.

In the pilot's seat, Omah, the pilot, drank some red fruit juice from a goblet.

"Dexter," he said to the copilot, "I wish people would stop saying the b word on the plane. That's the fifth this year."

"I know," said Dexter, drinking some blue liquid.

"Is that beer?" said Omah.

"No," said Dexter. "It's Gatorade."

Suddenly, Omah was pinned to the ceiling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" he said.

Omah was sliced open. Dexter was pinned against a wall, watching horrified as the man he had flown with for 50 years was set on fire.

The alarm on the plane rang. Parachutes fell. People began fighting to try and get out. One girl had a complete panic attack, trampled a man with her high heel sticking in his ear, and jumped out the plane, only to realize that she had forgot to put on a parachute, and fell.

The plane was moving slower without any pilot to fly it, and so air was not being sucked out of the plane. Taking no part whatsoever in the fight, Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal walked by a man choking a woman over a parachute, a teenager beating an old man with his own cane, and a cat reading a map. Krystal did a double take and glanced back at the cat, but it was gone.

Fires were starting everywhere. With parachutes on their backs, Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal jumped out of the plane. The other passengers were too busy fighting amongst themselves to even put parachutes on, much less jump out of the plane, and it exploded in a massive ball of fire. The three foxes looked upward at the explosion.

They drifted for fifteen minutes before they landed in Lake Erie, somewhere near the shore where a log that looked as though it might have been a tree trunk was visible. They walked up to the log. They could not believe what had happened. A plane had been set on fire and blown up. They knew something vicious and supernatural must have done it.

"What could have done that?" said Krystal.

"Nothing we've ever heard of before," said Lucario. "We'll have to go hunt it down and kill it."

"But we don't even know what this thing is," said Renamon.

"No," said Lucario. "But we'll have to find out."

* * *

Now, though this is based off Supernatural many plot points will be changed drastically. But if you've seen the show you can probably guess what killed the pilot.


	2. Skin

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 2: Skin**

Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal were doing some research. Lucario was reading the newspaper.

"Here's one," he said. "Some akruner named Larry Radiostar shot himself in the head three times."

"Probably some suicidal maniac with a really thick skull," said Renamon.

"But wait!" said Lucario. "There's this boy, Colk Honker, who broke into a bank and stabbed the banker, and didn't take any money."

"Colk isn't the most intelligent boy around," said Krystal.

"Exactly," said Lucario. "He stabbed with such precision. Colk is so uncoordinated he couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat. He could never stab anyone in the heart if he tried."

They walked to the bank.

"I am Lucario," said Lucario. "I once saved the planet from a great evil. Can we look at the security camera of the murder committed by Colk Honker?"

"Sure," said Stan, the fat security guard. They looked through the cameras and saw his eyes slow silver.

"That's a shapeshifter!" said Lucario. "Shapeshifters can take the form of anyone. Then they shed the skin and take the form of someone else."

"How do we kill it?" said Krystal.

"Silver," said Lucario. "Silver bullet, silver knife. It lives in the sewers."

They grabbed guns with silver bullets and went into the sewers. They looked around using flashlights.

"Where could he be?" said Krystal.

Suddenly, they heard a man scream. They ran and saw a man getting eaten by a fish.

"Killer fish live in the sewers!" said Renamon.

They ran, but the fish jumped up and bit Renamon's tail! It started to drag her away. Krystal shot the fish between the eyes. The fish went flying off Renamon and fell back, dead.

"Was that the shapeshifter?" said Renamon, getting back to her feet.

"No," said Lucario. "It was a killer fish that has roamed for decades."

They searched for seven more minutes, listening to the echoes of their own voices, until they turned a corner and ran into an exact clone of Renamon.

"She looks just like me!" said Renamon.

"It's the shapeshifter!" said Krystal.

All three foxes raised their guns and shot at the shapeshifter, but it ran around a corner and climbed a ladder.

The shapeshifter walked up to a man carrying a wheelbarrow of eggs. The shapeshifter walked into a nearby barn, grabbed a TV from it, walked outside the barn, and threw the TV onto the eggs, squashing them all. It then lit a match and set the barn on fire.

"My eggs!" said the man, beginning to cry. "Ruined! Destroyed! GONE!" He began sobbing harder when two angry men walked up to the shapeshifter.

"Hey!" said the first man, a short, chunky man with long orange hair. "You burned down my barn!"

"You destroyed my TV!" said the second man, who was regular sized, wore blue snowpants despite it being summer, and had long blonde hair. "Gonta, what should we do?"

"I'll tell you what we should do, Bruenks!" said Gonta. "We should kill Renamon! KILL HER! HATE RENAMON!"

They raised their shotguns, but the shapeshifter jumped on the two mens' heads and knocked them out cold. The man with the eggs screamed in fear and grabbed a shotgun. He shot the shapeshifter in the back, but it turned around. It grabbed a gun from the unconscious Bruenks and shot the egg salesman in the head. The shapeshifter then turned toward Gonta and Bruenks, but suddenly a gunshot was heard. A bullet wound could be seen between the shapeshifter's eyes. The shapeshifter looked a bit a ways from the unconscious farmers before it and saw Renamon, with a gun aimed directly at its head. The shapeshifter fell to the ground dead.

Shortly after they left, unaware of what the shapeshifter had done to Gonta and Bruenks, the two farmers got up. They saw what appeared to be Renamon lying dead at their feet.

"VICTORY!" said Gonta.


	3. Phantom Traveler

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 3: Phantom Traveler**

"Congratulations, Dr. Crab," said Dr. Lobster. "You will be receiving a promotion to the Head of Vaccine Office. If you can deliver twelve pounds of vaccine to Pennsylvania, you will receive this promotion."

Dr. Crab walked onto the plane. Suddenly black smoke entered his mouth. The plane took off. When the plane was 30,000 kilometers into the air, Dr. Crab walked over to the plane's door. His eyes turned black and he opened the door and was sucked out along with everyone else in the plane.

* * *

"Only the pilot, Doug, survived," said Lucario. "He says he saw some black smoke enter a doctor's mouth."

"Black smoke?" said Krystal. "It must have been a demon. I've heard about them, but how do we kill it?"

"As far as I know, we can't," said Lucario. "They are immune to fire, gunshots, stab wounds, even silver. They can be weakened by holy water, and I have a book that shows a passage on how to exorcise them and send them back to hell."

"Then we shall get aboard the next plane and exorcise the demon," said Krystal. She turned toward Renamon. "What is it, Renamon?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to get on a plane again after that day," said Renamon.

"We've got a plan that will ensure our survival," said Lucario.

* * *

On the plane, Lucario used a demon scanner he ordered from ebay. He soon found that the demon was inside a man with a mustache. Lucario wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to the demon.

"What's this?" said the demon.

"Can you read this for me?" said Lucario.

The demon read it. "Throw a bomb into the Dodongo's mouth."

A flight attendant named Raloc kicked the demon out of the plane.

"Now," Lucario whispered to Krystal and Renamon, and all three foxes shouted "BOMB!" in unison.

Three more flight attendants named Ken, Tiffany, and Eget kicked them out of the plane. They fell, but when they were about a kilometer above the ground, they activated parachutes on their backs, and landed safely. The demon was standing, staring up at the plane. Lucario read an incantation and the demon was exorcised from the mustache man and vanished into the ground.


	4. Devil's Trap

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 4: Devil's Trap**

"I'm sensing something in Edmonton," said Krystal. "There's a demon on his way and… I think it's the same thing that killed the pilot and destroyed the plane."

"It is?" said Renamon.

"I recently found out of a way we can actually kill demons," said Lucario. "There's this gun. It's called the Colt. It can kill anything."

"Where is it?" said Krystal.

"It's in a nest of vampires," said Lucario. "Now, you've heard of vampires in stories. Unlike vampires like those, real vampires can only be killed by decapitation."

They soon found the vampires' base.

"Foxes!" said a vampire. "Let's suck their blood!"

"Leave the yellow fox to me," came a chilling voice. A vampire dressed elegantly as a gentleman appeared. He had blue skin, fangs, and a cape.

"My name is Myotismon," said the vampire. "I am the leader of the vampires. I have been searching for you for years, Renamon."

"Why?" said Renamon.

Krystal swung a sword and cut off several vampires' heads. Lucario did the same. Renamon ran past the vampires and ran up to a treasure chest.

"GRISLY WING!" Myotismon shot an energy wave consisting of bats at Renamon.

Renamon threw the chest at the energy wave. It exploded and a gun fell to the ground. Renamon picked up the Colt and shot Myotismon in the head. Myotismon fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Lucario drew a Devil's Trap on the ground of an abandoned building in Edmonton and hid it under a rug. "As soon as the demon comes walking across the rug, shoot it," said Lucario.

"Are you sure the demon was heading here?" said Renamon.

"Positive," said Krystal.

Suddenly, black smoke came in through the window behind Lucario and entered his mouth. His eyes turned yellow.

"Hey Krystal, Renamon," said the demon. "Good to see you again. I thought you might've been fried in that plane explosion. Now I get to kill you one by one."

Krystal and Renamon walked toward the yellow-eyed demon, but he raised one arm and they were both pinned against the wall.

"You never saw what I did to the pilot," said the demon. "Well, Krystal, allow me to demonstrate on Renamon!"

The demon raised his hand, when suddenly, Lucario regained control.

"Renamon!" said Lucario. "Shoot me! You can end this now!"

"Don't!" said Krystal.

Renamon did not shoot Lucario. The demon left Lucario through his mouth.

* * *

They got into a car and drove on the road.

"Why didn't you kill the demon?" said Lucario.

"Because I would've killed you too," said Renamon.

Suddenly, a fat humanoid pig jumped in front of the car. Krystal recognized him as her old enemy, Pigma. Except his eyes were black. Lucario swerved to avoid Pigma, but couldn't turn quick enough and crashed into him. The demon laughed and left Pigma through his mouth, leaving him dead.

Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal lay motionless, with several injuries.

* * *

What now? Well, you can probably guess if you've seen Supernatural… of course it'll still come with some twists


	5. In My Time of Dying

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 5: In My Time of Dying**

Krystal woke up in the hospital. "I'm alive? What happened?"

"You crashed into that evil pig bounty hunter," said Dr. Mixter. "You'll live.

"What about Renamon?" said Krystal. "And Lucario?"

"Lucario will be fine. He'll recover from his injuries just as you will. Renamon, however… she… um… was hit by a few shards of glass, and a bit of lava pouring from the car's engine got a little too close to her left arm and her tail…"

"Is she…" said Krystal.

"Not yet, but we think she won't survive for another night," said Dr. Mixter.

* * *

Renamon was walking around the hospital. She had no injuries whatsoever, but she was walking through walls. Furthermore, she could see her own body.

"What's going on?" she said.

A girl walked up to Renamon. "I'm Tessa," she said. "I am a reaper. And your time will come in about two hours."

"Two hours?" said Renamon. "But it takes that amount of time for three of us to eat a tray of hot cross buns!"

"Yes," said Tessa. "But shards of glass hit you in the head, and you got severe burns from lava pouring out of the car's engine."

"Cars have lava in them?" said Renamon.

"Of course," said Tessa.

* * *

"I can't let Renamon die," said Lucario. He walked into the scariest room in the hospital: The electricity room. He put together a summoning ritual, when suddenly Security Guard Anthony Janus walked up to him.

"HEEEEEEY!"

Lucario turned around. "Oh crap," he said.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" said Janus.

"I think you know," said Lucario, aiming the Colt at Janus's head.

Janus's eyes turned yellow. "What do you want me here for?"

"To make a deal with you," said Lucario. "Heal Renamon, and I give you the Colt."

"That's kinda a big deal," said the demon. "Tell you what. I'll accept, on condition you offer me something else right now."

"The car?" said Lucario. "It's a Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge car, made by Bob Dodge himself. You can have it."

"No," said the demon. "It's much smaller and much more valuable."

* * *

"NO!" said Tessa, before her eyes turned yellow. "Today's your lucky day, Renamon."

And Renamon woke up. All her injuries were healed.

Renamon entered Krystal's room.

"Renamon!" said Krystal. "How… I thought you were…"

"I don't know," said Renamon. "The last thing I remember was crashing into Pigma, and then…"

A woman screamed. Krystal and Renamon rushed into Lucario's room. Lucario lay dead on the ground, with no Colt. And he had a cut in his chest that looked as though it may have been inflicted by a powerful demon.


	6. The Usual Suspects

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 6: The Usual Suspects**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Renamon.

"What?" said Krystal.

"He made a deal with the demon, didn't he?" said Renamon. "Dr. Mixter said that I suffered mortal injuries, yet here I am without a scratch."

"So that means…" said Krystal.

"Yes," said Renamon. "He's in hell now."

* * *

A few days after the funeral, Krystal and Renamon were hunting down the demon again. But they stopped in Lloydminster, a border city, to investigate a haunted high school.

"There isn't a ghost in this school," said Mr. Roy, the principal. "There are many ghosts. They are the ghosts of students who froze to death because all the doors to the school were locked except the front doors, which were too big a distance away for some of them."

"Have you started unlocking the doors?" said Krystal. "Maybe that's why they're ghosts. They can rest in peace if they know others won't suffer the same fate."

"Have the ghosts killed anyone?" said Renamon.

"No," said Mr. Roy.

"Then it's not an angry spirit," said Renamon.

"We haven't unlocked the doors yet," said Mr. Roy.

"Why not?" said Krystal.

"Because the shaman won't let us," said Mr. Roy.

"Where is this shaman?" said Krystal.

"He's in the band room," said Mr. Roy.

They walked over to the band room and met a man with spiky dark hair and a green jacket.

"Boomzhaday zhizamali! Boomsadayzhizamali! Wuego wuego manatiba! Dara oomsala!"

"This is Maloja, the village idiot and self-elected shaman," said the band teacher.

"Why does the principal take orders from such an idiot?" said Renamon.

"Because he protects the school from ghosts," said the band teacher.

"The only reason the ghosts are there is because he won't let them close the door!" said Krystal. She grabbed Maloja's staff and shattered it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" said Maloja.

"You cost the lives of many of our students," said Mr. Roy, entering the room. "You're fired!"

"I'll get my revenge someday," said Maloja.

Suddenly, a gunshot was head, and Maloja fell dead with a bullet wound on the head.

"You two are next!" said Gonta.

"Aren't you those men we saved a few weeks ago?" said Renamon.

"Saved?" said Gonta. "You nearly killed us! You burnt down my barn!"

"You destroyed my TV!" said Bruenks.

"No one asked your opinions," said Gonta, and he spit some loogey on Bruenks's forehead.

"But didn't you wake up and see me dead?" said Renamon.

"You faked your death," said Gonta. "That was clearly a mankin or life-sized Renamon doll."

"Where's the body?" said Renamon.

"We stuffed it in a sack, stuffed that in a crate, stuffed the crate in a safe, broke the lock, strapped it to a cannon and threw it into the ocean!" said Gonta. "And we brought backup!"

Two police officers entered.

"Hands where I can see them!" said Officer Clark.

* * *

"So," said Officer Dezzik, "you say you didn't burn down Gonta's barn, destroy Bruenks's TV, and smash Roger's eggs?"

"It was a shapeshifter," said Renamon.

"Bull," said Officer Dezzik. "The only shapeshifter in existence is Mew. And Mew would never do such a thing. Besides, no one's seen him lately."

"And what, I would?" said Renamon. "I was in love with with Lucario!"

"Oh yeah?" said Dezzik. "Well where's he? I didn't see him with you and Krystal?"

"Dead," said Renamon.

"So, you killed him!" said Dezzik. "You betrayed him! Clark! Lock her in a 10-foot thick steel-plated vault, like the kind of thing the Declaration of Independence would be put in at night to protect it from holy thieves!"

"I didn't kill him!" said Renamon. "A demon killed him!"

"Demons?" said Dezzik. "I never heard that before."

Clark dragged Renamon away by the tail, when suddenly he came face to face with Mew. Mew transformed into Clark.

"She is telling the truth," said Mew. "The shapeshifter set her up."

Suddenly a gunshot appeared on Mew's head, and Mew fell dead.

"NO!" said Clark. He looked and saw Officer Dezzik.

"Why did you shoot him?" said Clark.

"Because," said Dezzik, "he was a threat to my power. I am running a secret operation to sell drugs, and you can't do a thing about it!"

He raised his gun to shoot Clark. But then a laser hit his arm. He turned around and saw Krystal.

"Stay away from them," she said.

Dezzik raised his gun, but Clark shot him in the back and he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

"No matter what I say, nothing will convince Gonta and Bruenks," said Clark. "They'll be blinded by rage. So I suggest you get out as soon as possible and be weary of those two."

Krystal and Renamon jumped into the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge car and drove away.

* * *

AN: I know what you're going to say. How could I kill off Mew? Well I didn't want to either.


	7. Nightshifter

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 7: Nightshifter**

"Any omens yet?" said Renamon.

"Not yet," said Krystal. "I can't sense anything either. I don't know where he is."

Suddenly, the fat stupid boy named Colk Honker ran up to them.

"I need your help!" he said. "Something else impersonated me and is shooting people!"

"We killed it," said Renamon.

"I know, but there's another one!" said Colk.

"All right," said Krystal. "We'll look into it, but it may take a while."

* * *

The next day, as Krystal and Renamon walked by the bank in search of the shapeshifter, a gunshot was heard. They ran into the bank.

"Attention!" said Colk. "This is a robbery!"

"What are you doing?" said Renamon.

"Robbing a bank!" said Colk. "The shapeshifter will be attracted to all the negative energy, or maybe he'll try to steal my money, and then I'll eat him!"

"Are you crazy?" said Renamon. "It'll kill you! It can only be killed with silver! And now the cops will be after you!"

Suddenly, another Colk Honker snuck by. Renamon and Krystal chased after him. Gonta and Bruenks walked up in time to see them go around a corner.

"IT'S THEM!" said Gonta, and he called the FBI.

Special Agent Lance arrived with Sheriff Wehr Wolfe, Deputy Vamm Pyre, and Agent Nancy Thompson.

"Where are they?" said Lance. "Burning down barns, destroying other people's TVs, and smashing egg salesmans' eggs are a serious offense and those two are going to go to hell."

"There's the bank robber!" said Wolfe. Colk ran after Krystal and Renamon, and Wolfe shot him with a sniper rifle.

Krystal and Renamon chased after the shapeshifter. Krystal grabbed a silver knife and threw it at the shapeshifter. It hit the shapeshifter in the back and killed it.

They dragged its body to the scene, which was difficult because Colk is heavy. They dropped his body on sight of Colk's body.

"Colk had a twin brother!" said Lance. "He must've been working with him so he could say he was somewhere else." He spoke through the microphone. "Attention Krystal and Renamon! Don't think that this changes anything! You may have stopped a notorious murderer, but you still burned down a barn, destroyed someone else's TV, and smashed some eggs!"

"YOU TELL THEM, BISHOP!" said Bruenks.

"Will you shut the #$% up?" said Gonta, kicking Bruenks in the shin.

Krystal and Renamon ran. Lance, Gonta, and Bruenks chased after them. Krystal and Renamon were cornered at the window. As Lance was closing in on them, Renamon shot the window and they both jumped out and smashed through the roof of a building.

Lance, Gonta, and Bruenks couldn't find them at all. By the time they got there, Krystal and Renamon were on the road.

"We're screwed," said Renamon.


	8. Tall Tales

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 8: Tall Tales**

Dr. Forrester was walking down the road after conducting twisted experiments. Suddenly, he looked down into the sewer. He saw some money. He reached for it, when suddenly a giant alligator came out and mauled him to death.

* * *

"Giant alligators?" said Renamon. "Have you heard of those before?"

"No," said Krystal.

"I saw it," said Digger, the drunk. "I can take you there if you like."

"What do you think it is?" said Krystal.

"I don't know," said Renamon.

They looked down into the sewer. Nothing was there.

"Do you think it might have been killer fish?" said Krystal. "YAAAAGH!"

Renamon stomped on Krystal's tail.

"What was that for?" said Krystal.

"That was for writing 'Renamon sucks' on the car in permanent marker," said Renamon.

"I didn't do that!" said Krystal.

Suddenly a white light shone on Digger, and lifted him high into the air. Krystal and Renamon looked up into the UFO as Digger was abducted.

The janitor looked up. "ALIENS!" He ran.

They found Digger the next day.

"The aliens made me dance with them!" he said.

"Serves him right," said a man. "When he's not drunk, he steals people's money."

* * *

That night, Renamon was researching what could be behind the attacks. Krystal made some coffee and put sugar in it. She took a sip of the coffee and spit it out.

"What's in this coffee?" she said. "Salt?"

"I didn't switch the sugar with salt!" said Renamon.

"Then who did?" said Krystal.

Renamon suddenly looked out the window. A professor jumped from a window.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Let's call Fox," said Krystal. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

"You should've realized it sooner," said Fox. "Renamon didn't switch the salt with the coffee, and Krystal didn't write on the car. You're dealing with a Trickster. They're demi-gods. They're immortal and can create anything out of thin air and make it disappear just as easily."

"How do we kill it?" said Renamon.

"A stake," said Fox.

"What do they look like?" said Krystal.

"Mostly they look human," said Fox. "It could be anyone."

"You know," said Krystal, "I got weird vibes from that janitor that was there when the drunk got abducted by aliens."

They entered a stage. The janitor stood there. He snapped his fingers, and an alligator, UFO, and ghost appeared. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," said the Trickster. "I've been waiting for you."

"Leave town now before we kill you," said Renamon.

"Those guys had it coming," said the Trickster.

"If it's supernatural, we kill it," said Renamon. "End of story."

"Oh yeah?" said the Trickster. "What do you call your Diamond Storm? Or Krystal's psychic abilities? Or Lucario's Kamehameha wave?"

"That's different," said Renamon. "We're furries. Many furries have supernatural powers and use them for good, not evil."

"We like your style, though," said Krystal. She raised the stake, when suddenly he snapped his fingers. Krystal and Renamon turned around. Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Leatherface stood there. Jason and Michael chased after Renamon with a machete and kitchen knife, while Leatherface chased after Krystal. Krystal grabbed a wrench off the ground and threw it at Leatherface. He fell and cut his leg on his chainsaw.

"!" said Leatherface.

Krystal pulled out a blaster and shot Jason and Michael. They were distracted and fell to the ground, allowing Renamon to run up to the Trickster and stab him with the stake. The Trickster fell dead and the illusions disappeared.

"He had style," said Renamon as she and Krystal got into the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge and drove away. But inside the building, a dark figure walked up to the dead Trickster and snapped his fingers. The Trickster disappeared. It was merely another illusion, and the real Trickster stood in the room.


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 9: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Krystal and Renamon stopped at a corner store.

"Get some popsicles and some vitamin water," said Renamon. "I'll take dragonfruit."

She gave Krystal 10 dollars. Krystal entered, but did not come back out after 10 minutes. Renamon looked into the building. There were five corpses in the room and Krystal was gone.

* * *

Krystal woke up in an old abandoned town. "Where am I?" she said.

"I don't know," said a bald man in a wheelchair. "We just appeared here too."

"Who are you?" said Krystal.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier," he said.

"I am Tina Shepherd," said a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Sabrina," said a girl with dark hair.

"I am Daemon," said a creepy red figure with horns.

"Why are we here?" said Krystal.

"I don't know," said Xavier. "What I do know is all of us have some sort of power."

"I am the most powerful of them all," said Daimon.

"But you can't read minds can you?" said Xavier.

That night, while they were sleeping, the yellow-eyed demon walked up to Krystal in a dream.

"Hey," said the demon. "I've got plans for you. You can never leave until there's only one left, and I'm hoping you're the one."

"Why?" said Krystal.

"I can't tell you till it's over," said the yellow-eyed demon. And he vanished.

When the others woke up, it seemed they had the same dream.

"We can never leave!" said Sabrina.

"Screw that, I'm getting out of here," said Tina, and she ran. Five minutes later, she was hanging from a water tower.

Xavier and Sabrina searched a house for any clues as to their whereabouts. There was salt along the windows to keep demons out.

"I can send an image of where we are to Renamon," said Xavier. But while he was doing this, Sabrina brushed the salt off the window. A demon entered. Xavier turned around.

"Sabrina, you traitor!" he said before he was torn apart.

Krystal came rushing in. "Sabrina! What have you done?"

"I'll kill every last one of you," said Sabrina. "I control demons, you see. And now I will destroy you."

Daemon entered and snapped her neck. "Outside," he said to Krystal.

They walked outside.

"Sabrina's dead, so the demons are no longer under her control!" said Krystal. "Now we can leave!"

"I don't think so," said Daemon. "Even though we can leave, I still think we can't." And he shot a dark energy wave at Krystal, knocking her down. Daemon advanced on her, but Krystal grabbed a metal pole and hit Daemon on the head with it.

"NO!" said Daemon. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A WIFE AND SEVEN KIDS AT HOME!"

Krystal aimed a rocket launcher at him, but at the last second decided not to pull the trigger.

"Krystal!" said Renamon.

"Renamon!" said Krystal, and she ran toward her.

Daemon ran behind Krystal, grabbed a switchblade, and stabbed her in the back.

"That's what happens to characters with no last name," he said.

"NO!" said Renamon. She turned toward Daemon and shot at him as he ran. She turned toward Krystal. "Krystal! We'll get a doctor and everything will be all right! Dr. Mixter will know what to do."

Krystal didn't move.

* * *

Renamon went to a crossroads and summoned a demon.

"Renamon," said the crossroads demon. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to bring Krystal back to life," she said.

"I can't," said the crossroads demon.

"What do you mean?" said Renamon. "You can do anything in a deal!"

"True," said the crossroads demon. "But if I were to bring her back, I can't give you ten years. I'll give you seven days."

"Five years!" said Renamon.

"Two weeks," said the crossroads demon. "Jeremy was in the trunk for that long."

"Not good enough," said Renamon. "Two years.

"Two months," said the crossroads demon.

"One year," said Renamon.

"Done," said the crossroads demon. "In one year you're going to hell. And if you try and get out of the deal, she dies. Understood?"

"Yes," said Renamon.

* * *

Krystal got back up. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by Daemon. She couldn't believe it. She spared his life and he tried to kill her anyway. But what's this? Her injuries had completely healed.

* * *

"You'd better have a good reason for all this," said Daemon.

"I do," said the yellow-eyed demon. "This gun is called the Colt. It can kill anything. It is the only gun in the world that can shoot me dead."

"Then I'll kill you right now!" said Daemon. "What you made me do! That furry was kinda cute! The look on her face as I killed her…"

"You two could've escaped together without that demon to kill you," said the yellow-eyed demon. "You enjoyed killing her and you know it."

"You may be right, but I'll still kill you," said Daemon.

"What then?" said the yellow-eyed demon. "Creevermon, Deemon, and Creepymon are going to hate you for leaving them. You'll be locked in the brig for an eternity for leaving your security guard post at the factory."

"They wouldn't!" said Daemon.

"Someone let slip that you left to cheat on Creevermon," said the yellow-eyed demon.

"They'll never believe a demon" said Daemon.

"They didn't know I was a demon, and you look more demonic than I," said the yellow-eyed demon.

"Fine," said Daemon. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"I can sense the demon heading for a railroad," said Krystal.

"I did some research on this railroad," said Fox. "It's made of iron and in the shape of a devil's trap. It's to keep demons from opening the Hell's Gate."

"What's the Hell's Gate?" said Renamon.

"A portal to hell," said Fox. "That's why the demon needed someone to do something for him. He needs someone to open the gate and release hundreds of demons! Maybe thousands by now!"

"We have to stop him!" said Krystal.

Two people walked in. One looked like a blue hedgehog and the other was a small fox with two tails.

"Sonic and Tails have volunteered to come with us," said Fox.

They got in the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge while Sonic and Tails ran, able to keep up easily.

They reached the cemetery at the center of the devil's trap and ran up to Daemon, who held the Colt in his hand at the Hell's Gate.

"Daemon!" said Renamon. "You'll pay for k… trying to kill Krystal!"

"WHAT?" said Daemon, staring at Krystal in horror. "I killed you!"

"You were wrong," said Renamon.

"GHOST!" said Daemon. He quickly put the Colt in the Hell's Gate, but as he did Krystal pulled out a magnum and shot him in the back six times. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Hundreds of demons and tortured souls escaped from hell. Demons were flying everywhere.

Renamon picked up the Colt. "If Yellow Eyes had this, then…"

Suddenly she was pinned against a tree.

"Renamon!" Krystal ran toward her but she was also pinned against a tree. The Yellow-Eyed demon Force-pulled the Colt to him.

"Renamon," said the yellow-eyed demon as Fox, Sonic, and Tails tried to close the Hell's Gate. "A whole year. I was hoping Krystal would win. People always classified Daemon as a demon, but they don't know what true demons are and really he was a disgrace to the name of demons. Thanks to you, Krystal's back in the game." He aimed his gun at her, when suddenly Lucario appeared and pulled the demon out of his body.

Renamon picked up the Colt. The yellow-eyed demon shook Lucario off and re-entered his body. He looked up to see Renamon with the Colt pointed right at him. Renamon pulled the trigger. And shot the demon in the heart. Yellow light shone from the demon and he fell to the ground dead.

Fox, Sonic, and Tails closed the Hell's Gate.

Krystal and Renamon slowly walked toward Lucario, who disappeared in a flash of light.

"Does that mean he got out of hell?" said Renamon.

"The gate was open," said Krystal.

"We'll disappear for a while," said Sonic. "Maybe about… three seasons later we'll return."

"I'll stay," said Fox. "Though the demon is finally dead, hundreds more are now on the loose. Some might even be worse than he was."

* * *

As they walked toward the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge, Krystal stopped. "Daemon looked like he saw a ghost. He said he killed me."

"He was wrong," said Renamon.

"I'm not so sure," said Krystal. "Did I die? Did you sell your soul?"

"No," said Renamon.

"How long do you have?" said Krystal.

"One year," said Renamon.

* * *

End of Season 2.


	10. Virtual Nightmare

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 10: Virtual Nightmare**

Krystal and Renamon were driving their Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge car.

"Krystal, I don't think there's any way to get out of the deal," said Renamon. "If I get out of it somehow, you die. That's what she said."

"What if we kill the crossroads demon?" said Krystal.

"Forget it," said Renamon. "She probably doesn't hold the deal. Face it. I'm going to hell."

Suddenly, the car veered away from the road.

"What's going on?" said Renamon.

"We're caught in some sort of tractor beam!" said Krystal.

Their car drew ever closer to a fortress above the Pacific Ocean. Krystal and Renamon were unable to do anything as they were sucked into a door on the fortress, which closed.

"Where are we?" said Krystal.

"I don't know," said Renamon. "Let's find out."

"Try as you might," came a voice, "you'll never escape! I've got a plan, and I shall have my revenge!"

They walked around the fortress, until they opened a red door. A bright light shone, and the two vixens suddenly found themselves in a room that looked like the inside of a ship on Bomberman.

"What the hell?" said Renamon.

"Prepare for trouble!" came a deep voice.

"Make it double!" came another voice.

Five shadowy figures stood in the room. The one in the middle stretched his arms to the left. "Gansley!" he said.

The second from the left stretched his arms to the right, narrowly missing Gansley. "Crump!"

The second from the right got down on one knee and raised his arms. "Johnson!"

The one on the far left got down on one knee and raised his arms. "Nesbitt."

The one on the far right did several backflips, striking a pose not like Captain Ginyu but like Sailor Moon giving her speech to her enemies. "Lector!"

"All…" said Gansley.

"Of…" said Crump and Johnson.

"US!" said Nesbitt.

"Together!" said Lector.

"THE BIG FIVE!"

"I've never heard of you," said Krystal.

"We fought these three young men named Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Inigo Montoya," said Gansley. "We transformed into a five-headed dragon, but they defeated us and we became trapped in the virtual world."

"Our bodies in the outside world were destroyed and we need new ones!" said Crump.

"Am I missing something?" said Renamon. "There are two of us and five of you."

"There are more hiding in your car, I'm sure," said Johnson.

"What?" said Krystal and Renamon at once.

"But for now," said Gansley, "we shall try to steal your bodies. The boss gets Kaiba."

"Wait, what?" said Renamon, but suddenly they fell down a hole.

* * *

Filler arc! _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Season 3 villains.


	11. Isolated in Cyberspace

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 11: Isolated in Cyberspace**

Krystal and Renamon landed in a forest.

"Where are we?" said Renamon.

"This must be the virtual world," said Krystal.

They walked through the woods until they saw a lake the size of a football field. A man with a dark visor over his head rose up out of the water.

"Regulus?" said Krystal.

"Gansley," said the figure. "I am now in my monster form, Deep Sea Warrior. I will race you across the lake. I am undefeated. If I win, I get to steal one of your bodies."

"Which one?" said Renamon.

"We'll cross that fridge when we come to it," said Gansley. "That is if we EVER come to it, FOOL!" For that moment, his voice sounded chilling. It sent shivers down Krystal and Renamon's spines. The fur on their tails stood on end. Without warning, Gansley dove into the water and began swimming across the lake. Krystal and Renamon jumped in after him but could not catch him. Gansley suddenly turned around and faced them, going backwards.

"You can't beat me," said Gansley. "But I'll make this whole thing more amusing."

He snapped his fingers, and a great white shark appeared and began chasing after them. It tried to bite Renamon's tail. Renamon turned around and punched it in the nose. It gave up and swam away.

"Try this then!" said Gansley and he created a whirlpool in their path. Gansley grabbed Krystal by the tail and tried to throw her into the whirlpool.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot diamond shards at Gansley. They hit him directly and exploded, throwing him off Krystal and into the whirlpool.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Gansley as he was swept into the deep dark abyss.

Krystal and Renamon reached the other side of the forest and walked through a desert, until they saw a mountain. They climbed the mountain, and when they reached the top they saw…

* * *

AN: I heard people saying filler was the work of Satan. I don't believe it's true. However, considering who the final enemy in Supernatural is…


	12. Freeze Play

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 12: Freeze Play**

Penguins.

"Come with us," said the penguins.

"I'm sensing weird vibes from them," said Krystal.

They followed the penguins to an Antarctic area. They stopped next to a wall, and a penguin walked out. He had a hat, an umbrella, and a monocle.

"Penguins!" he said. "I'm Crump, the Big Five's accountant!"

"We already defeated Gansley," said Renamon. "He could've won, but his overconfidence was his undoing."

"I don't know who I'm going to pick," said Crump, "but it doesn't matter! I'm gonna be a bobsled!"

The scene changed into a bobsled slide inside a dark tunnel.

"Bobsled race!" said Crump. "If I win, I get to steal one of your bodies!"

"Where's your bobsled?" said Krystal.

"I don't need one," said Crump. "I'm a penguin!"

They began the race, with both vixens in the same bobsled. Despite Crump being a penguin, they were evenly matched. Crump noticed this and tried to go faster. Eventually Crump began ramming them.

"Can't they play fair?" said Renamon.

"I never said there were any rules!" said Crump.

"If those are the rules," said Krystal, and she pulled out her blaster and shot Crump.

"YEOW!" said Crump. He swerved extra hard to block them, but failed to notice a turn, and slid right over the edge! His cries of defeat could be heard as he plummeted into the endless dark abyss, while Krystal and Renamon reached the finish line.


	13. Courtroom Chaos

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 13: Courtroom Chaos**

"Welcome to the courtroom," said a giant man who looked like a judge and stood at a desk. "I am Johnson."

"What's your challenge?" said Renamon.

"Hammer throwing contests," said Johnson. "Wait… gambling."

"Gambling?" said Krystal.

"Yes," said Johnson. "You throw a dice and I'll guess the number. If it is any number other than the one I picked, you win. If not, the other will try. And if she loses as well, then I will sentence you to eternal imprisonment here and steal one of your bodies."

"Will the Hellhounds come for me here or will they go after him?" said Renamon.

"I call Krystal as the first defendant," said Johnson.

Krystal threw a dice into the air.

"Five," said Johnson.

The dice landed on four.

"I win!" said Krystal.

Johnson waved his hand and the dice spun around and landed on five. "Guess again," he said.

"He's cheating!" said Renamon.

"Renamon, I call you to the stand," said Johnson.

Renamon threw a dice into the air.

"One!" said Johnson.

It landed on six.

"You lose," said Renamon.

But then Johnson waved his hand and the dice landed on 1.

"Come on!" said Renamon.

"Which of you two should I take control of?" said Johnson.

Suddenly, a boy with green hair dressed entirely in white materialized out of thin air. "Johnson! Shame on you! If you cheat like this, I can't prove I deserve to run Kaiba Corp more than Kaiba!"

"What's this?" said Krystal.

"But Master Noah!" protested Johnson. "I can't take living in this virtual world any longer! It's torture!"

"Your excuses bore me," said Noah. He walked over to a plug on the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said Johnson, trembling with fear.

"Something I should have done a LONG time ago," said Noah, and he pulled the plug.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOW!" cried Johnson as he fell into a pit of nothingness.

"Let this be a warning to Nesbitt and Lector," said Noah. "Hopefully they'll take your bodies fair and square." And he vanished, leaving a virtual door. Krystal and Renamon finally put aside their shock and opened the door.


	14. Mechanical Mayhem

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 14: Mechanical Mayhem**

They appeared in a room that looked like a junkyard with a chain link floor. Below the floor was what looked like molten lava.

"Welcome to the Arena of Misfortune!" said a robot standing in the middle of the junkyard. "I am Nesbitt, the techno geek of the Big Five. I wanted to make machines for war, but Kaiba shut me down and burned my lab down. Now I shall exact my revenge, but first I shall steal one of you anthromoporphic foxes' bodies."

"What's your challenge?" said Krystal.

"Robots and war machines," said Nesbitt. Battle droids, super battle droids, and giant tanks, both Earth and Star Wars, flooded into the room.

"So we have to defeat all those tanks," said Renamon.

"Affirmative," said Nesbitt.

"…I imagine you won't take no for an answer," said Krystal.

"You imagine correctly, feline," said Nesbitt.

"Fox," said Krystal.

"If you manage to defeat all my robots, you win," said Nesbitt.

"This is insane," said Renamon. "Diamond Storm!" She shot diamond shards at a tank, blowing it up. Krystal, meanwhile, chose from a vast selection of weapons. She took a rocket launcher and began blowing up tanks.

"I'm here to help," said a humanoid fox with a red shirt.

"What's your name?" said Krystal as she destroyed five battle droids.

"Steve," said the man. "I was captured by Noah, just like you."

"What's your last name?" said Krystal.

"I don't have one," said Steve.

"Then be careful," said Krystal, "because…"

A laser struck Steve in the back and he fell to the ground. A hole opened up beneath him and he fell into the molten radioactive iron.

"STEVE!" said Krystal. She took her blaster and shot the culprit in the chest. The droid fell to the ground in pieces. Krystal threw mines onto the droids and tanks and blew them up.

"Power Paw!" Renamon's fists and feet started on fire in an inferno of blue flames, and she jumped into the air and sliced and kicked at the droids and tanks. In time there were none left.

"Impressive," said Nesbitt. "But how will you fare against Perfect Machine King?"

Another robot appeared, and Nesbitt fused with it to become the Perfect Machine King.

"Now, who wants to be eliminated first?" said Nesbitt.

Krystal and Renamon pulled out laser rifles and shot Nesbitt's face. Nesbitt fell to the ground.

"How could Perfect Machine King lose?" said Nesbitt. "Well… all is not lost! For I do have a body to steal!" And with that, he fell into the lava.

"He took Steve away with him!" said Krystal.

"Let's go through the next door, defeat the last Big Five, and rescue Steve," said Renamon.


	15. Settling the Score

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 15: Settling the Score**

Krystal and Renamon stood on a bridge. As they were beginning to wonder where the fifth Big Five was, Steve rode by on a motorcycle.

"Steve!" said Krystal.

"It's not Steve," said Renamon.

"Come and catch me if you can," said Nesbitt.

But Noah found him and busted him. "You lost, yet you took the body. You know what I do to cheaters."

"Give me another chance!" said Nesbitt.

"No," said Noah, and he threw Nesbitt off the bridge.

Krystal and Renamon ran until they met a hooded cloaked figure. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he said.

"Yes," said Renamon. "It's Lector."

"I have a challenge for you," he said.

"What is that?" said Renamon.

"Monopoly!" said Lector.

Renamon and Krystal fell over anime style.

"Really?" said Krystal.

"It's two on one!" said Renamon. "We'll beat you easily."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Lector.

He set up the Monopoly board.

"Remember, no cheating!" came Noah's voice. "Or else you get the same as Johnson."

"Darn!" said Lector, who was fully intending on cheating. He was really no good at Monopoly.

Fifteen minutes later, Lector landed on Mediterranean Avenue and ran out of money.

"I'll take your body anyway!" he said and lunged at Krystal, but Noah imprisoned him in a volleyball.

"I'll take you down myself," he said, throwing the volleyball over the bridge. "I'll defeat you and then get Kaiba's body. Tell me how he's hiding, for I cannot sense his presence."

"He is not here," said Krystal.

"That can't be true," said Noah. "Only Kaiba would drive a Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge."

"Now that you mention it," said Renamon, "didn't Lucario say that he won the car from Kaiba in a bet?"

"So Kaiba really ISN'T here?" said Noah. "Then… I'll steal one of your bodies then!"

"What's your challenge?" said Renamon.


	16. Burying the Past

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 16: Burying the Past**

"Who said anything about a challenge?" said Noah. "I'll take one of your bodies outright!" He jumped into Krystal and took control of her.

"Krystal!" said Renamon.

"Krystal cannot hear you!" said Noah, and he turned Renamon to stone. "My father will deal with you!"

Noah ran off. Shortly afterward a man came. He had gray hair, a mustache, and was dressed in red. He snapped his fingers, and Renamon turned back to normal.

"You!" said Renamon.

"Yes, me!" said Gozaburo. "You remember me, don't you? Well, as I cheated to win a bet against you, made you my slave, and at one point bit your tail, the first time I ever physically attacked a furry, I would be very surprised if you forgot me."

"You forgot about the time you beat me with a spiked club!" said Renamon furiously. "I am going to kill you."

"Kill me?" said Gozaburo. "You can't kill me! Not in this world! This is my turf now, Renamon!"

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, but Gozaburo reflected it back at her, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah ran to a dancing stage, pressed a few buttons on the device, and a portal appeared. Noah walked into the portal and appeared in the room Krystal and Renamon had walked into before being transported to the virtual world.

"Yes!" said Noah. "I'm out! I'm finally out! Gozaburo promised me Kaiba's body, and he screwed up! I'd much rather be inside Kaiba than a furry! Because furries freak me out."

Noah used his l33t hackz0r skills to take control of a satellite.

"Launch an attack on Alcatraz Fortress," said Noah. "Blow it to smithereens!"

"Acknowledged," said the satellite. "Attack in five minutes."

* * *

"Power Paw!" No matter what she did, she could not damage Gozaburo.

Then, a robot monkey appeared. "Renamon!" he said. "Take my power!"

"Steve!" said Renamon.

"Use it and you can defeat him!" said Steve.

"But… what will happen to you?" said Renamon.

"I may very well be destroyed," said Steve, "but I am just a disposable character."

"No!" said Renamon. "There's a way to beat him!"

Steve raised his arm and transferred his power to Renamon, and slowly disintegrated.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Renamon was now Kyubimon, a fox on four legs with nine tails, the tip of each looked like a flame.

"Two can play at that game," said Gozaburo, and he transformed into a beast of flame.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shot nine fireballs from the tips of her tails at Gozaburo, but they did little damage to him at all. Gozaburo smacked her away with his fist.

* * *

"Now I shall enter the Leaolra Inlc Ednol Nomi Egdod Bob!" said Noah. He often messed up saying the name of the car.

Noah took the steering wheel, then looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was such a shame about Krystal… He wasn't sure he wanted to leave her trapped inside him forever… And Renamon… He wasn't exactly the creator of the Idiot Box videos. Sure, Renamon was his enemy, but he had nothing against her personally.

Noah turned the keys in the ignition system. Whatever he said earlier, furries didn't creep him out that much. On the contrary, they were really cool. What if Gozaburo's way was the wrong way?

Noah grabbed the joystick to move the car into Drive. He looked into the mirror, and made up his mind.

* * *

Gozaburo kicked Kyubimon into a wall. Kyubimon got back up.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon began to spin around so that the flames on her body became a fiery inferno. A fiery dragon appeared from the flames and attacked Gozaburo. He was knocked backwards, but recovered almost instantly and grabbed Kyubimon in his hand.

"I'll crush you and take your body!" said Gozaburo.

Suddenly, Noah appeared, in his original form, and grabbed onto Gozaburo.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said Gozaburo.

"Making the right choice for the first time in my life," said Noah.

"NO!" said Gozaburo.

The spirit of Steve suddenly appeared and grabbed onto Gozaburo too. Kyubimon, who, after falling, had dedigivolved back into Renamon, turned and saw Krystal in her original form.

"Get out of here!" said Noah. "I started a satellite attack and it will destroy everything!"

"I don't understand," said Krystal. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I now realize that evil is bad and is not the way to go," said Noah. A portal appeared in front of Krystal and Renamon. "Go now! Through that portal, and then leave the fortress as soon as you can! It is going to explode!"

"What will happen to you?" said Renamon.

"When the fortress is destroyed, so is the virtual world," said Noah. "Everyone inside it will be destroyed!"

"You'll come too, right?" said Krystal.

"I have no body of my own," said Noah. "Go! Now! You have a world to save from evil demons!"

"Noah…" said Renamon.

"Now!" said Noah.

"Right," said Krystal. Renamon and Krystal took one last look at Noah and Steve, and then ran into the portal.

They ran as fast as they could until they reached their car. Krystal began driving it away toward the door as fast as she could.

The laser hit the fortress and it began to explode. The virtual world dissolved, and with it, Gozaburo, Noah, and Steve.

"NO! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" said Gozaburo as he broke into pieces.

The Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge left the door and sailed through the air above the ocean just as the fortress exploded.

Gozaburo suddenly appeared as a real beast of flame, as part of the explosion. "I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" he said as his jaws closed around the car.

"Guess again," said Krystal, and she pressed a purple button with a dragon symbol on it. Dragon fire shot out of the car's exhaust pipe and it flew through the air at the speed a dragon would fly at, with such incredible speed that it effortlessly escaped Gozaburo's jaws.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Gozaburo, his voice fading away as he finally expired, dying down to the flames of the fortress as its charred, flaming remains plummeted into the Pacific Ocean, never to be seen again.


	17. The Magnificent Seven

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 17: The Magnificent Seven**

A janitor named Walter was busy cleaning up a parking lot late at night. A man with brown hair walked up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" said the man with brown hair.

"Walter!" said the man in a high-pitched voice.

"Walter?" said a woman with brown hair standing next to the other man.

"Envy!" said the man. "I found one!"

Black smoke entered Walter's mouth and his eyes turned black.

* * *

A heavy set man walked up behind three people who were watching TV. He touched them on the back of their head, and walked away.

Three days later, Renamon and Krystal, investigating mysterious demon events, found them lying dead of starvation.

* * *

"I've got something," said Fox. "The Seven Deadly Sins. They're best known as human vices, but behind the scenes they are actual devils."

Following evil omens, the two vixens made their way with Fox to a building. There, the Seven Deadly Sins stood. Envy, the man with the goldish brown hair and beard. Sloth, the heavy set man. Gluttony, the man with the brown hair. Greed, the woman with the brown hair. Lust, the woman with the blonde hair. Pride, the businessman with dark hair. And Wrath, a bald man.

An echidna named Knuckles entered with a shotgun. "I'm gonna kill all you demons!" he said.

"You can't kill demons with that," said Pride.

Gluttony grabbed Knuckles's arm and gave him a bottle of kerosene. Knuckles downed it in one gulp and fell to the ground dead.

Renamon fought Envy while Krystal fought Sloth and Lust. Renamon kicked Envy down, used Diamond Storm on him, and used the incantation to exorcise him. Krystal threw a cross into the bathtub, making it holy water, and forced Lust's head under it. Sloth walked under a devil's trap, and Fox exorcised him. As he began exorcising Lust, Renamon beat Wrath up with Power Paw and exorcised him.

"You won't be able to fool ME with any of that," said Pride. He advanced on Fox, Krystal, and Renamon, when suddenly a woman with blonde hair came into the room. She grabbed a knife and slashed the throats of Gluttony, Greed, and Pride. All three demons fell to the ground dead.

* * *

At last we get back to _Supernatural_. Anyone who's seen it will know who it was that had the knife...


	18. Sin City

****

SUPERNATURAL FURRIES

**Chapter 18: Sin City**

"Who are you?" said Krystal.

"My name is Ruby," the woman said. Her eyes turned black.

"You're a demon!" said Renamon.

"Relax, I'm on your side," said Ruby. "All demons were human once. They've been tortured in hell for so long and then their souls are transformed into demons who don't even remember being human at all. But I do remember being human. And Renamon, I know all about your deal."

"You do?" said Renamon.

"You don't know what hell's like," said Ruby.

"I've seen Hellraiser," said Renamon.

"It's a lot like that actually," said Ruby. "Except the demons aren't like Pinhead. Now, I hear you used the Colt's last bullet to kill Yellow Eyes. I can fix the Colt for you."

* * *

Not too long later, Krystal and Renamon were hunting demons.

"I found one!" said Renamon. She dashed at the demon, but the ground beneath them broke and they fell into a cellar.

The demon was stunned from the fall. Renamon, who did not have the Colt, drew a devil's trap on the floor and placed the demon onto it.

"Dammit!" said the demon.

Renamon waited for Krystal to come.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" said Renamon.

"Sure," said the demon.

"Why did they want the gate open?" said Renamon. "That doesn't seem like much of a plan."

"There was a plan," said the demon. "Azazel was a tyrant, but he kept everything together."

"Azazel?" said Renamon.

"Do you think his friends just called him Yellow Eyes?" said the demon. "He had a name. After you did him in, it all fell apart. But we're getting a new leader, and we do have a god."

"Who is that?" said Renamon.

"Our father, Lucifer," said the demon.

"The devil?" said Renamon.

"He has many names," said the demon.

Suddenly Krystal entered with the Colt.

"NO DON'T!" said Renamon. Despite her hatred of demons, this one was kinda cute.

Krystal shot him in the heart.

"I really liked him," said Renamon.

"He was evil," said Krystal. "Not like Ruby, but you don't trust her."

"She's a demon," said Renamon.

"So was the demon I just shot," said Krystal.

Suddenly, a humanoid fox with a mask grabbed the Colt out of Krystal's hand and aimed it at them. "Look what I've got!" said the demon. "I can sell this for a great deal of money!"

"Slagar?" said Renamon. "Is that you?"

"Another creep you've encountered before?" said Krystal.

"I am Slagar the Slaver, supreme master of this world and former servant of Cluny the Scourge, but with his death I am now leader! I can make a fortune off of this!"

And Slagar ran.

* * *

Weren't expecting Slagar from _Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall_ to appear playing the role of Bela, were you?


	19. Mystery Spot

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 19: Mystery Spot**

"Billy disappeared," said Krystal. "We should go look for him."

"Really?" said Renamon. "Shouldn't we be hunting down Slagar the Slaver and getting the Colt?"

"We will, after we find Billy," said Krystal. "He vanished at the Mystery Spot."

They walked over to the Mystery Spot. Marvin, the owner, had drunk 37 beers. He turned toward Renamon. "YOU'RE HERE TO ROB A DEFENSELESS DRUNK!" he said.

"No!" said Renamon. "I…"

Marvin shot Renamon. She was blasted against a wall and fell to the ground dead.

"NO!" said Krystal. "Not like this…"

* * *

Krystal woke up in the hotel.

"Krystal!" said Renamon. "Rise and shine."

"What's going on?" said Krystal. She read the newspaper about Billy vanishing at the Mystery Spot. "I'm getting a sense of déjà vu… Renamon, let's not go to the Mystery Spot."

"Why not?" said Renamon.

"It's cursed," said Krystal.

They walked down the road when Renamon got hit by a car. Marvin was driving.

* * *

Krystal woke up again. She was inside the hotel room, and Renamon was still there.

Krystal and Renamon were eating pancakes at a diner.

"Renamon," said Krystal, "I think I might be in some sort of time loop."

"Like Groundhog Day?" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Krystal. "You die at the end of each one, and then I wake up."

"So…" said Renamon, "if I still live at the end, will the time loop stop?"

"I guess it will," said Krystal. "Let's avoid the Mystery Spot and look for Billy tomorrow, if tomorrow ever comes."

* * *

"And be extremely careful crossing the road," said Krystal. "A drunk driver killed you last time."

They stopped at the road. Marvin drove by. He cursed at Krystal and Renamon before crashing into a building and going up in a ball of flame.

"There," said Renamon. "He's dead, so he won't shoot me or run me over."

Renamon took three more steps before a desk fell out of the sky and flattened her.

Krystal woke up again.

* * *

"So you think it's a time loop like Groundhog Day?" said Renamon. "Well, what did I order for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," said Krystal.

"Then I'll have sausage," said Renamon. "Different day already."

She took one bite of sausage and began to choke.

"Renamon?" said Krystal.

Krystal woke up again.

* * *

"What, we can't go to breakfast?" said Renamon, who was in the shower.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday," said Krystal.

"Whatever that means," said Renamon. A few seconds later, Krystal heard Renamon slip and fall.

And woke up again.

* * *

"These tacos taste funny to you?" said Renamon at the diner.

Krystal woke up again.

* * *

Renamon plugged an electric cord into a wall and got electrocuted.

* * *

As Renamon walked by an open manhole, a killer fish bit her tail and dragged her inside. Blood sprayed from the manhole as Krystal watched.

* * *

Renamon got struck by lightning.

* * *

"I'm destroying this place once and for all!" said Krystal, smashing the Mystery Spot with an axe. Marvin was tied up.

"Krystal, what are you doing?" said Renamon as she walked toward Krystal as she was in the process of swinging the axe. Blood sprayed the wall and Renamon fell dead.

* * *

On the 231st Tuesday, Krystal noticed Ted Coleman, eating strawberry syrup instead of maple syrup.

"Strange," said Krystal. She had a sudden suspicion. "Renamon, do some research on this Billy guy who disappeared."

Renamon researched him. "It seems he wasn't a very nice man."

"How so?" said Krystal.

"That's an understatement," said Renamon. "He stole ice cream from children."

"Aha," said Krystal. They turned toward Ted, but he was gone.

As they were walking, Dogmon appeared.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he said.

"But… you're dead!" said Renamon.

Dogmon jumped up and mauled Renamon.

Krystal woke up again.

* * *

"I know what you are!" Krystal said to Ted. "You're a Trickster. That's why you killed Billy."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Ted. "I have a wife and five kids!"

"We've killed one of your kind before," said Krystal, holding up a stake.

Ted's form changed into that of the Trickster they had previously encountered. "Actually, you didn't," he said.

"How did you…" said Renamon.

"The Trickster you stabbed was an illusion created by me," said the Trickster. "Krystal, I sent you into this time loop because you'll never be able to save Renamon."

"Stop the time loop or I'll kill you," said Krystal.

"It stopped being fun after the last 35 Tuesdays," admitted the Trickster. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Renamon survived all till the night, and when Krystal woke up, it was Wednesday.

"Let's go hunt down Slagar and get the Colt," said Krystal.


	20. Jus In Bello

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 20: Jus in Bello**

"You knew Slagar," said Krystal to an old, drunken fox.

"Yes," said Rufus, the fox. "Here's his phone number. You can track him down."

Krystal called Slagar. Slagar answered.

"Hello Slagar," said Krystal. "We're coming for you and we'll take the Colt back."

"I was expecting you," came Slagar's voice. "And I've taken measures."

Gonta and Bruenks rushed into the room.

"I've got them, Bishop!" said Gonta.

Agent Lance entered the room. Krystal and Renamon tried to run, but Sheriff Wolfe and Deputy Pyre shot them with stun guns and they fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you kill them?" said Gonta.

"Because for people who are low enough to burn down barns, destroy other people's TVs and eggs, and rob banks, living in a high security vault is worse than death," said Lance.

Renamon and Krystal were locked in a cell.

"What do we do?" said Krystal.

"Shhh!" said Renamon.

Lance entered. "Tomorrow we will transfer you each to a high security vault," he said. "We will make you run your finger along the wall. Anyone who does not have a badge will end up trapped inside it until the day that person dies or until it is opened once every ten years. And you will be locked in separate areas and rot there."

Lance walked away.

"We've got to get out of here!" said Krystal.

Gonta and Bruenks, being the brave men they were, walked in. Gonta beat up Krystal. Hard. For a long time. Bruenks bit Renamon's tail and kicked her shins. Renamon punched Bruenks in the nose. Bruenks howled like a girl.

"Quit being such a sissy, Bruenks!" said Gonta. He orked up some loogey and spit it directly at Renamon. Renamon ducked and it landed in Bruenks's mouth while it was open, screaming in pain. He began coughing and threw up. Renamon dove out of the way in time to avoid it, but fell to the floor in the process. Seizing the opportunity, Bruenks kicked Renamon while she was down.

Once both farmers were satisfied, they walked out of the prison cell. Lance walked back in with Wolfe and Pyre.

"Listen," said Lance. "There's been a change in plans."

Lance raised a gun and shot Wolfe. Pyre screamed.

"What are you doing?" he said.

Lance's eyes turned black. He aimed his gun at Krystal, but it was out of ammo. He tore open the cell door.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon. She shot diamonds at the demon, knocking him backward. Krystal read an incantation. Gonta and Bruenks arrived in time to see Krystal exorcise the demon from Lance.

"I shot the sheriff," said Lance.

"You didn't shoot the deputy," said Renamon.

"Was I… possessed by a demon?" said Lance.

"I owe you the biggest I told you so ever," said Renamon.

"So that means…" said Gonta.

"Yes," said Krystal. "The Renamon that burned down your barn was a shapeshifter."

"All along!" said Gonta. "What a plot twist! Renamon, I hope you can forgive me."

"You don't really require Renamon's forgiveness do you?" said Krystal. "I'm the one you beat up."

Suddenly, Ruby entered. "There are a hundred demons here. They want to kill you. They were sent by the demons' new leader. Her name is Lilith. But I know a way to stop them."

Once everything was set up, they removed the salt. Ruby ran off as quick as she could and the demons poured into the building. Lance hit a switch on a tape, playing an exorcism spell, and all the demons were sent back to hell but one, who escaped.

"So, we won't chase you anymore," said Gonta.

"And we now know you didn't burn down the barn," said Lance. "See ya around, furries."

Renamon and Krystal got into their car and drove away.

Five minutes later, a little girl entered the room. "I'm looking for two vixens," she said.

"What's your name?" said Lance.

"Lilith," said the girl. Her eyes turned white and she raised her hand. Lance, Pyre, Gonta, Bruenks, and Nancy were vaporized in an explosion of white light.


	21. No Rest for the Wicked

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 21: No Rest for the Wicked**

Slagar snuck into a hotel. He saw two beds, and there was someone in each bed. He aimed his gun at the two sleeping figures and fired. When he overturned the blankets he saw that they were mankins of Renamon and Krystal. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"What is it?" said Slagar.

"We know you were trying to kill us," said Krystal. "We know you made a deal with a demon to kill your parents and your master Cluny for your inheritance. And the only way the demon would give you your soul back was to give him the Colt and then kill us."

"Her," said Slagar. "Her name is Lilith. She holds all the deals."

"Lilith," said Krystal. "You mean the new leader of the demons?"

"The same," said Slagar. "Listen, I need your help! Lilith's in Viridian City right now and she's sending hellhounds after me in…" He checked his watch. It was 11:58 PM. "…TWO minutes! They'll kill me and the demons will take me to hell!"'

"Renamon would like to give you one final message," said Krystal. Seconds later Slagar heard Renamon's voice. "I'll see you in hell."

Renamon hung up. Two minutes later, Slagar was dead.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon searched Viridian City for Lilith. Ruby appeared.

"She's the little girl inside the house," said Ruby. "Lilith is torturing the girl's family."

On their way to the house, they walked by a large bald man. He turned toward them and suddenly pounced. He bit Krystal's tail.

"Get off her!" said Renamon. The bald man took one look at her and grabbed her tail and bit it.

"YEOW!" said Renamon.

The man jumped off her.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you were Super Saiyan Moriza, the strongest of all."

"Moriza is dead!" said Renamon. "He was destroyed by his own power about a year ago!"

The man walked away.

"Weird…" said Ruby.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon entered. Krystal snuck up on the girl with the demon-killing knife. She raised her arm, when Renamon held her back.

"It's not her," said Renamon.

"How can you tell?" said Krystal.

"I can see Ruby's true form," said Renamon. "It's because I'm about to go to hell. I can't see any demon inside her."

They walked downstairs. Ruby turned toward them. Her eyes turned white.

"Lilith!" said Krystal, raising the demon-killing knife.

"Yes," said Lilith. "I have banished Ruby back to hell. And now I will kill you, Krystal, and finish my deal with Renamon. In case you haven't noticed, it's been a year since you made the deal. Time to go to hell!"

Lilith opened a window and hellhounds flooded into the room. They were invisible and Krystal couldn't see them, but Lilith and Renamon could, and even Krystal could hear them. Renamon was pinned to the ground, and deep claw marks appeared in her arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Her other arm, chest, and legs were slashed as well, and one hellhound tore off her tail and chewed it up.

Krystal raised the demon-killing knife, but Lilith held out her hand, causing another explosion of white light directly where Krystal was standing. When the smoke cleared, Krystal stood unharmed.

"It doesn't work on me," said Krystal.

"Get back!" said Lilith, backing away slowly. Krystal raised the knife, but Lilith left Ruby's body through her mouth, in the form of black smoke, and flew out the window.

"Renamon!" said Krystal as she ran over to her. The cuts were deep and Renamon wasn't moving. She was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Krystal.

In hell, an endless abyss of yellow and black clouds, several hooked chains held Renamon in place.

* * *

End of Season 3! We all know what's gonna happen in Season 4 and who's gonna be introduced... don't worry I usually only replace human characters so he'll be in it


	22. Lazarus Rising

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 22: Lazarus Rising**

On the side of a road, an arm reached out of the ground. Renamon climbed up out of the ground. She looked around. Was she really back on Earth? Had she really gotten out of hell?

Renamon ran to a café. She grabbed a crow bar and entered the store and grabbed a water bottle and drank it.

Renamon knocked on the door of Fox's house. Fox appeared.

"Renamon?" said Fox.

"I'm not some ghost or shapeshifter or demon," said Renamon.

"How…" said Fox. "I thought you were dead! Lilith's hellhounds killed you four months ago?"

"Four months?" said Renamon. "It was 40 years!"

"I guess hell has a different time of its own," said Fox. He threw salt at Renamon. No effect. He gave Renamon a glass of holy water. She drank it. No effect. He held out a silver fork. She took it. No effect.

"How did you get out of hell?" said Fox.

"I don't know," said Renamon. "One minute I was being torn to shreds on hooked chains, and the next I was climbing up out of the ground."

Fox dialed a number on the phone. "Krystal? It's Fox. You'll never guess what."

* * *

"Are you sure it's her?" said Krystal.

"I tried everything I know and she's not a demon, shapeshifter, or ghost."

"I'll be right there," said Krystal and she hung up. She turned toward the demon she had imprisoned. "Where's Lilith?"

"SUCK IT!" said the demon.

Krystal raised her arm and exorcised the demon with psychic power, the demon falling out of his host's mouth in the form of black smoke.

"Good work," said Ruby. She was now possessing the dead body of a girl with dark hair.

* * *

"Who could have brought you back to life?" said Krystal, moments later when she was at Fox's house with Renamon."

"I did," came a voice. A man with dark spiky hair and a gold trenchcoat appeared.

"Who are you?" said Renamon.

"I am Castiel," said the man. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

"There's no such thing as angels," said Renamon.

A light shone in the room, and as long as it was there they could see two gigantic shadowy wings.

"Why did you bring me back?" said Renamon. "All the people who made deals and went to hell, why me?"

"Because God said so," said Castiel. "The superiors said he wants you alive for some reason."

"And what reason is that?" said Renamon.

"Because you can help stop the Apocalypse," said Castiel.

"Apocalypse?" said Fox, Krystal, and Renamon at once.

"Lilith has begun breaking seals," said Castiel. "Lucifer is locked up in a cage in the deepest and worst area of hell. Hourglasses full of bugs, and that sort of thing."

"The Shadow Realm?" said Krystal.

"Yes," said Castiel. "There are 600 seals, but only 66 need to be broken to set him free, and Lilith has already broken two."

"We've got to stop her!" said Renamon. She turned toward Castiel again but he was gone.


	23. Heaven and Hell

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 23: Heaven and Hell**

"Why can't we find Lilith?" said Renamon.

"I don't know," said Krystal. "Last night Castiel said that she broke the 17th seal."

Suddenly, Castiel and another angel named Uriel appeared.

"It has to stop," said Castiel. "Or else we'll stop it ourselves."

"What has to stop?" said Renamon.

"Krystal is using the power Azazel gave her to exorcise demons," said Uriel.

"Yellow Eyes never gave me any power!" said Krystal. "He chose me because of my psychic powers."

"Yes," said Castiel, "but remember the time he killed the pilot and crashed the plane?"

"Do I remember?" said Renamon. "I've had to relive that over a thousand times while I was in hell!"

"Well, he poured demon blood in Krystal's grape juice," said Castiel. "She drank her blood and within enough years it gave her the power to exorcise demons."

"But what's so bad about that?" said Krystal.

"It can only lead to trouble," said Castiel. "Now, we must go find a fallen angel and kill her." He and Uriel vanished.

"Fallen angel?" said Renamon.

* * *

A few days later, a girl walked up to them. "My name's Anna, and I need your help escaping a demon," she said.

"Why is a demon trying to kill you?" said Renamon.

"They're demons!" said Anna. "That's what they do."

Ruby appeared. "I know the demon that's hunting you," she said. "And trust me, this demon is about as vicious as Azazel was."

A man walked up to them.

"Agent Erickson!" said Krystal.

His eyes turned white.

"Alastair!" said Renamon.

"Who's Alastair?" said Krystal.

"Alastair's the chief torturer of hell!" she said. "He was the one who took me to that place where the plane crashed! He knows I was afraid of flying after that! Except this time the plane crashed and blew me up! And then I reappeared, over and over again!"

"Yes," said Alastair. "And you broke the first seal. For a righteous furry to shed blood in hell. That seal must be broken first. Once it was, Lilith could start breaking more seals."

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon. The glass shards hit Alastair and exploded, but it didn't even faze him. Krystal stabbed him with the demon-killing knife. There was a bit of a yellow light, but Alastair was hardly affected. He beat up Krystal and Renamon, and they ran.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon applied several Bandaids and bandages.

"Why is Alastair trying to kill me?" said Anna.

"I don't know," said Krystal. "Renamon, what did he mean when he said you shed blood in hell?"

"Because every time after the plane crash, or after I was torn apart on some days," said Renamon, "Alastair would come and offer to take me off the rack if I put people on. For 30 years I refused him, but after 30 years…"

"Most people would give in sooner," said Krystal.

"The things I did to those souls…" said Renamon. "Especially Slagar."

Castiel and Uriel entered.

"Hand over Anna," said Castiel.

"She's just an innocent girl," said Renamon.

"She's far from innocent," said Castiel. Uriel held up a glowing vial.

"What is that?" said Krystal.

"Her grace," said Uriel. "She tore it out when she fell."

"Fell?" said Renamon. "Then that means…"

"She's an angel," said Castiel. "She fell. She disobeyed. And now she must die."

Suddenly Alastair entered with two demons. Alastair and Castiel faced each other and began to fight. Uriel knocked one of the demons down with a metal pole and used a special power to kill the demon. As he did the same to the other demon, Alastair pinned Castiel to a wall.

"Time to send you back to heaven," he said.

Anna suddenly grabbed her grace from Uriel as he was distracted, and shattered it on the ground.

"Close your eyes," Anna said to Krystal, Renamon, and Ruby. A bright light flashed in the room. The angels were unaffected while Alastair vanished.

"Let's go," said Castiel, and he and Uriel disappeared as well.

* * *

Yes I know in the show it was Sam and Dean's plan to make angels and demons fight each other, but I couldn't find time to work in that part of the plot


	24. On the Head of a Pin

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 24: On the Head of a Pin**

Castiel appeared before Krystal and Renamon.

"Renamon, we need your help," he said. "Fifty more angels have been killed and the 35th seal has been broken."

"How can demons kill angels?" said Renamon.

"That's what I need you to find out," said Castiel. "We've managed to capture the demon Alastair, and I want you to torture him for information."

"No!" said Renamon. "I can't!"

"It's the only way," said Castiel. "Personally I'm against it but God ordered it."

"You won't like what you see," said Renamon.

Castiel and Renamon vanished.

Ruby walked up to Krystal.

"Alastair won't tell them anything," said Ruby.

"What are we going to do?" said Krystal.

Ruby grabbed a knife and cut her arm. "We need to increase your power."

Krystal began drinking Ruby's blood.

* * *

Alastair was trapped in a Devil's Trap. Renamon threw holy water in Alastair's face. She dipped a knife in holy water and slashed Alastair a few times. She stuffed salt down Alastair's throat.

"I'm not gonna tell them anything," said Alastair.

As Castiel and Uriel watched, Anna walked up to them.

"I see you now have a human form," said Castiel.

"Do you really think that the orders came from God?" said Anna. "Do you think he wants you to torture Alastair?"

"The superiors said so," said Castiel.

"What if they're lying?" said Anna. "What if God isn't giving the orders anymore?"

Water from a pipe dripped down onto the devil's trap around Alastair, until a small part of it was dissolved away. Alastair jumped on Renamon and beat her up. He slashed her arm with a knife, bit her tail, and began to strangle her.

"Krystal thought no one could have withstood that torture for 30 years," said Alastair. "But guess what? Lucario withstood it for much longer before he escaped from hell!"

Krystal entered the room and raised her arm. Alastair was forced against a wall.

"Tell me who's killing the angels," said Krystal.

"AAAARGH!" said Alastair. "Lilith can't kill angels. Demons aren't powerful enough for that. Not even her."

"Are you telling the truth?" said Krystal. She raised her arm again.

"URGH!" said Alastair. "Yes… I don't know what's killing them."

"I believe you." Krystal raised her arm again.

"Go ahead," said Alastair. "Send me back… if you can."

"Now I'm stronger than that," said Krystal. "I can kill demons now."

She raised her arm. Yellow light shone from Alastair and he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

"Uriel," said Castiel. "If demons can't kill angels, then what is?"

"I don't know," said Uriel.

"I think you do," said Castiel. "Something dissolved the devil's trap away and Alastair couldn't have done that."

"The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel," said Uriel, drawing an angel-killing sword. "I work for Lucifer now." He raised his sword to kill Castiel, but suddenly another sword stabbed him in the throat from behind. Uriel fell dead and Anna stood behind him with the sword.

White light shone from Uriel's eyes and mouth and exploded, leaving him lying dead on the ground with his shadowy wings visible.

* * *

"Renamon," said Dr. Ardmore at the hospital. "There's no serious injuries and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"What about my arm?" said Renamon.

"It'll heal just fine," said Dr. Ardmore. "That was one vicious demon you fought."

"Demon?" said Renamon. "How did you know…"

"I'm an angel," said Dr. Ardmore. "My name is Zachariah. I am Castiel's superior. I'm here to tell you why I had Castiel pull you out of hell. You broke the first seal. So only you can end it now."

"How am I supposed to end it?" said Renamon.

"Finish off Lilith and it's all over," said Zachariah. "Killing Lucifer won't be as easy if she manages to release him, but only you can kill him."

"How?" said Renamon.

Zachariah vanished.


	25. The Monster at the End of This Book

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 25: The Monster at the End of this Book**

"Is it true that Cluny's ghost is haunting this bookstore?" said Krystal.

"No," said Newton, the clerk. "That was just a rumor… wait a minute!"

"What?" said Renamon.

"Two vixens, one blue and one yellow… you do look an awful lot like Krystal and Renamon!"

"You know us?" said Renamon.

"From the books!" said Newton. "Carver Edlund's books! Supernatural! At the end of Book 21, No Rest for the Wicked, Renamon goes to hell. Are you actually THE Krystal and Renamon?"

"Yes," said Krystal.

"But how did Renamon get out of hell?" said Newton.

"Castiel," said Renamon. "He's an angel, but so far it seems that angels are jerks."

"We'd like to talk to this Carver Edlund and find out how he knows all about us," said Krystal.

"His real name is Chuck Shurley," said Newton.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon knocked on Chuck's door. Chuck opened the door. "Krystal? Renamon? What are you two doing here? I thought you were characters I made up!"

"It's all real," said Krystal.

"Really?" said Chuck. "That explains all those visions I've been having. Did you really go face to face with a flaming monster?"

"Yes," said Renamon.

"What about the time loop with the Trickster?"

"That too," said Krystal.

"I must be a god," said Chuck.

"No you're not," came a voice. Everyone turned to see Castiel. "You're a prophet of the Lord."

"A what?" said Chuck.

"That's how you've been seeing all those visions."

"You're Castiel, aren't you?" said Chuck.

"How do you know who he is if you haven't seen past me going to hell?" said Renamon.

"I have, I just haven't written about it," said Chuck. "Listen, Krystal, I was going to write myself into the story. And I've seen a vision. Lilith is coming to your motel. You and her will make a deal."

"What?" said Krystal.

"Well we must stop this deal," said Renamon. "We leave the motel tonight."

They got in their Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge car and tried to drive it away, but came across a roadblock because a punk named Johnny fell over on his motorcycle, and were forced to head back to their motel for some sleep.

* * *

"I'm going to go and convince Castiel to help stop this," said Renamon, and she walked away.

"Castiel!" said Renamon.

"I'm right here," said Castiel.

"You have to stop Krystal from making that deal!" said Renamon.

"He's already had the vision," said Castiel. "It can't be stopped now."

"I never asked for anything!" said Renamon. "Can't you do this one thing?"

"Listen," said Castiel. "You have to understand why I can't help. Chuck is protected by an archangel. They're heaven's fiercest weapon. If a demon is in the same room as an archangel, then the demon will be destroyed by the most powerful wrath of heaven. Just so you understand why I can't help."

* * *

Lilith appeared, now in the form of a woman with blonde hair. "Hello Krystal," she said.

"Lilith!" said Krystal.

"I came to make a deal with you," said Lilith.

"I refuse," said Krystal.

"I haven't even told you what it is yet," said Lilith. "I'll stop breaking seals, and in return you stop going after me."

"What's the catch?" said Krystal.

"No catch," said Lilith. "See… I won't survive this war."

Just then Renamon and Chuck walked in.

A bright light started to shine in the room.

"There's an archangel here," said Renamon. "It'll tear you apart. If I were you I'd leave."

Lilith ran out the door as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Seriously?" said Renamon as they were driving out of town. "You didn't even think about taking it?"

"You were the one who was trying to stop it," said Krystal.

"Well, we know one thing," said Renamon. "Lilith's running. She's afraid. And she's right – she won't survive."


	26. Lucifer Rising

**SUPERNATURAL FURRIES**

**Chapter 26: Lucifer Rising**

"We've been getting a lot of evil omens in St. Mary's, near a convent," said Fox. "I bet that's where Lilith is."

* * *

Renamon, Krystal, and Ruby were driving to St. Mary's. They stopped by a corner store.

"Get some vitamin water and some Menthos," said Krystal.

Renamon entered the store. She didn't come back out.

Krystal looked in the store, but there was no trace of Renamon.

"She just vanished!" said the clerk. "Some bald guy appeared and vanished in a flash of light with her!"

"Zachariah!" said Krystal.

* * *

In an angelic green room, Renamon was eating apples.

"Why are we here?" said Renamon.

"I need to keep you safe," said Zachariah, "so you can survive when Lucifer awakens. Lilith's about to break the final seal. Only she can break it."

"But we can still stop it!" said Renamon. "If we track down Lilith and kill her…" She stopped at the look in Zachariah's eye and came to a realization. "You don't want to stop the Apocalypse do you?"

"Nope," said Zachariah. "If we really wanted to stop the demons, they wouldn't have even been able to break one seal. Once Lucifer awakens and brings about the Apocalypse, then you can kill him and we can recreate the universe according to our design."

"What about all the people of Earth?" said Renamon.

"They'll all be killed," said Zachariah.

"And God is in on this?" said Renamon.

"God's dead," said Zachariah. "I'm running the show now!"

And he vanished.

* * *

"I don't know what the angels want with Renamon," said Ruby, "but we must kill Lilith. She's already broken the 65th seal, and get this: Only she can break the last seal. And it must be broken at the convent in St. Mary's."

"So, if we get there and kill her before she breaks the seal…" said Krystal.

"Lucifer remains shut in the box and the apocalypse will never take place," said Ruby.

Renamon was standing in the greenhouse when Castiel appeared.

"Renamon," said Castiel. "We have to leave, quickly."

"What are you doing?" said Renamon.

"Choosing a side," said Castiel. "We have to stop Krystal from killing Lilith."

"What do you mean?" said Renamon. "Zachariah said only Lilith could break the final seal."

"Lilith IS the final seal," said Castiel. "She was the first demon Lucifer created. Killing her will break the final seal and awaken Lucifer."

* * *

"Really? At the same time?" said Chuck, who was writing a chapter called "Lucifer Rising."

Castiel and Renamon appeared in Chuck's room.

"What's going on?" said Chuck.

A bright light appeared in the room.

"The archangel's come to stop us!" said Castiel. "Renamon! You must go to the convent and stop Krystal from killing Lilith!"

Castiel raised his arm and Renamon vanished as the light got brighter…

* * *

Renamon appeared in a hallway. Several demons lay dead and Krystal and Ruby were walking into a room. Renamon ran after them, but Ruby turned toward Renamon, looked at her with evil eyes, and shut the door.

'She was working for Lilith the whole time!' thought Renamon.

Krystal ran into the room and faced Lilith. She raised her arm and pinned Lilith against a wall.

"NO!" said Renamon. "KRYSTAL!"

Krystal turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" said Ruby. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"What ARE you waiting for?" said Lilith. "Give me your best shot!"

"What am I waiting for?" said Krystal. "WHAT AM I WAITING FOR?"

She raised her arm again. Her eyes turned black like a demon. Yellow light shone from Lilith and she fell to the ground dead. Blood poured out of her mouth to form a symbol on the ground.

"What's going on?" said Krystal.

"The death of Lucifer's first was the final seal," said Ruby. "And guess who that was?"

"No…" said Krystal.

"Yes," said Ruby. "You set Lucifer free! All the demons were after me, and I was the most loyal! All along! No one new! Not even Alastair! Only Lilith!"

Krystal raised her arm. Nothing happened.

"You used up all your power on Lilith," said Ruby.

"Diamond Storm!" The door exploded and Renamon ran into the room with the demon-killing knife. Krystal held Ruby in place and Renamon stabbed her, and she fell to the ground dead.

A bright light shone from the center of the symbol of blood…

* * *

That's it, end of Season 4!


	27. Sympathy for the Devil

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 27: Sympathy for the Devil**

Krystal and Renamon opened their eyes to see that they were on a plane.

"What's going on?" said Krystal. Only five seconds ago they were in the same room Lucifer awakened in.

Below them, a bright light shone from the darkness.

"That must be him," said Renamon.

"But how did we get up here?" said Krystal.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon arrived at Chuck's house.

"Where's Castiel?" said Renamon.

"The angels smote the crap out of him," said Chuck. "Blew him to bloody bits."

"Now what do we do?" said Krystal.

"You must find Michael's sword," said Chuck. "It can kill Lucifer."

"I remember Lucario saying something there was something hidden at the old house on the hill," said Renamon.

* * *

A man named Nick was asleep. He saw his wife Sarah next to him.

"Nick," said Sarah. "I'm not really your wife. I'm Lucifer, in disguise. I need to possess you until I can find my true vessel, and you have to say yes."

"Why?" said Nick. "Even if this were real, why would I listen to you?"

"Because God created shark-human hybrids, hangovers, and Mucha Lucha."

"God created that awful show?" said Nick in shock.

"Yes," said Lucifer. "But I can destroy it if you say yes."

"Then yes!" said Nick. "ANYTHING to get rid of Mucha Lucha!"

* * *

Renamon and Krystal found their car, the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge, and drove it to the hill. They entered the house, only to find it empty. They saw a treasure chest, but when Krystal opened it, it only contained a Dried Shroom.

"Now what?" said Renamon.

"I'll tell you now what," came a voice. The two vixens turned around to see Zachariah.

"You!" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Zachariah. "The Apocalypse has started, and now we're on the same side again."

"Why should we help you?" said Renamon. "You helped the demons start the apocalypse!"

"You're looking for Michael's sword," said Zachariah. "Well, it's not an object. It's a person. More specifically, a furry."

"What are you…" began Renamon.

"It's you!" said Zachariah. "You, Renamon, are Michael's vessel!"

"Vessel?" said Renamon. "Angels possess people too?"

"Castiel never told you did he?" said Zachariah. "Unlike demons, however, the vessels have to say yes before we can possess them. Lucifer and Michael, however, they each have only one specific vessel. Everyone else will rot away because they can't contain such powerful angels. Michael's vessel is Renamon, and Lucifer's vessel is Krystal. They must fight each other. What, you thought you could actually kill the devil, Renamon?"

"I don't get it," said Krystal. "Why would Michael and Lucifer want to possess two furries over anyone else?"

"Two _female_ furries at that," said Renamon. They were starting to remind her of the Big Five.

"Renamon broke the first seal and Krystal broke the last seal," said Zachariah. "Michael's vessel is whoever broke the first seal, and whoever broke the last must be possessed by Lucifer. Neither can choose the vessels."

"Yellow Eyes and Ruby both gave me demon blood so I could kill Lilith," said Krystal.

"Alastair went to me to torture people," said Renamon.

"You were the first to give in," said Zachariah. "Not even Lucario did. And Krystal, you were the last of Azazel's victims. It could just as easily have been Daemon."

"He said he was hoping I'd win," said Krystal.

"That's all beside the point," said Zachariah. "You two must say yes to them so that they can fight and destroy the world. Michael will kill Lucifer, and we can recreate the universe according to our design. The universe you live in is not the first or only universe. It has been recreated many times."

"Just because you don't like something about it doesn't mean you can go around destroying it or remaking it! That's crazy!" said Renamon.

Zachariah snapped his fingers and she began coughing blood. Krystal fell to her knees gasping for air.

"Don't like it without your lungs do you?" said Zachariah. "And Renamon, your ribs are puncturing your lungs."

He snapped his fingers and they returned to normal.

"Still no?" said Zachariah. "Well let's see how you'll manage without your tails."

"A tail is the symbol of a furry," said Renamon.

"A tail is a major difference between furries and humans," said Krystal.

"But you'll kill us before you get us to say yes," said Renamon.

"I'll just bring you back," said Zachariah.

Suddenly Castiel appeared and stabbed the other two angels with an angel-killing sword.

"Dammit!" said Zachariah. "I'll be back, and you two will say yes before the end." He disappeared.

"Castiel!" said Renamon. "How…"

"I don't know," said Castiel. He raised his arms and Renamon and Krystal felt some sort of power on their ribcages. "I just put an Enochian sigil on your ribs. This will hide you from all angels, including Lucifer. I'll be in touch with you on a cell phone."

"Were you dead?" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Castiel.

"Then who brought you back?" said Krystal.

"Who else is left?" said Castiel.

* * *

AN: I forgot to bring the vessel thing up when Castiel appeared, so I revealed it as soon as I remembered. And no offense to anyone who likes Mucha Lucha, I respect others' opinions but me and my brother both hate it.


	28. God God, Y'All

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 28: Good God, Y'All**

Krystal's cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Sonic? I haven't heard from you in a while. What? Oh. We'll be right there." She hung up. "Sonic is in Heighton View Terrace Gate. Half of the people there have been possessed by demons, including Tails."

"WHAT?" said Renamon and Fox at the same time.

"Yes," said Krystal. "We have to go and stop them." She called Castiel and told him where they were. Seconds later Castiel appeared.

"There are two ways we can kill the devil," said Castiel. "One is to get the Colt. But I was cut off from heaven so I only have a few of my powers left, and I don't know where it is. The other way is to find the only one besides Michael powerful enough to kill him."

"Who's that?" said Renamon.

"The one who put you on the plane and brought me back to life," said Castiel. "God."

"Isn't he being used as the clawed glove of a dream demon?" said Renamon.

"Freddy Krueger made that up," said Castiel.

"He's on a tortilla in Mexico," said Fox.

"He's not on any flatbread," said Castiel.

* * *

Krystal, Renamon, and Fox made their way to Heighton View Terrace Gate. There, they saw two demons. Krystal slit both their throats with the demon-killing knife. They fell to the ground dead. Krystal didn't notice the absence of yellow light. All she noticed was the blood. Since killing Lilith, the effects of the demon blood had worn off, but she wanted more.

"Fox! Krystal! Renamon!" Sonic ran up to them. "Thank goodness you're here! It's anarchy in this town! Half of the people are possessed by demons! We've gotta exorcise the demon out of Tails!"

Suddenly an army of demons came marching up to them. Leading them was Tails. "We're gonna kill all you demons!"

"Is this a joke?" said Sonic. "You're the demons!" He read an exorcism spell. "Why isn't it working?"

"I know why," said Castiel. "None of you are demons. Their eyes only look black. Sonic. Your half sees the other half as demons. Tails, your half sees the other half as demons. It's an illusion created by War, the first of the Four Horsemen. We must find him and defeat him."

They began searching and soon Renamon ran into him. He was next to a red Mustang.

"I killed Roger," said War.

"But… it was a shapeshifter!" said Renamon.

"I made the shapeshifter think Roger was you," said War.

"You killed a defenseless egg salesman?" said Renamon, and she pinned War to his car and held a gun to his throat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't kill War!" said the horseman.

"I know," said Renamon. She raised the demon-killing knife, which Krystal gave to her before the search, but he kicked her off him and she went flying into a tree.

Krystal ran out with a sword, but War punched her in the face and knocked her down. She grabbed the sword, but War stepped on it, breaking it. War reached for Krystal with his ring hand, and Krystal swung the sword and cut his fingers off, including a finger with a gold ring. War and his mustang vanished into thin air.

* * *

A few days later, in Vermillion, Krystal and Renamon began hearing reports of people eating each other, and stuffing themselves full so that their stomachs burst, killing them.

"Famine," said Castiel. "He's in town and he's making people hungry, mostly for food but also for love and alcohol. Two people shot themselves because no one would let them be together."

Count Bleck and Lady Timpani lay dead, both with bullet wounds in their heads.

Castiel began stuffing his face with burgers, while Krystal suddenly became thirsty for demon blood. She ran off unnoticed by Renamon, who came face to face with Famine in a diner. Famine was an emaciated old man in a wheelchair.

"Hungry," said Famine. "Need souls to feed off of."

"How come I haven't been affected?" said Renamon.

"The ring…" said Famine.

Renamon was wearing War's gold ring after Krystal had cut it off.

"So it makes me immune to the other Horsemen's powers?" said Renamon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krystal ran after two demons. She chased them into a house where they suddenly became trapped – Krystal had set a Devil's Trap for them.

"No, no!" said the demon, but Krystal slit both their throats with the demon-killing knife. As the blood poured from the demons' throats, Krystal began drinking it.

* * *

Renamon ran at Famine, but two demons held her back.

Castiel entered, but Famine turned the black ring on his hand and a tray of raw meat appeared. Castiel began eating it. Then, Krystal walked into the room. She raised her arm and removed the demons from their hosts, but neither sent them to hell nor destroyed them.

"Fine then, I'll eat them myself," said Famine, and he sucked the demons into his mouth.

"HE ATE DEMONS!" said Renamon.

"Now my power will be restored!" said Famine.

"Not quite," said Krystal. She raised her arm again.

"You can't destroy me that way," said Famine. "I'm a horseman, not a demon."

"I know," said Krystal, and she destroyed the demons inside Famine. He vanished along with his wheelchair, leaving only his ring.

* * *

Castiel, Krystal, and Renamon stood in a warehouse.

"He'll be here any second," said Castiel.

A man walked into the room.

"Hello Raphael," said Castiel. He threw a lighter onto a ring of holy oil.

"Angels cannot cross a ring of holy oil on fire," said Castiel. "If they try it, it will kill them. Raphael, I demand answers. After you killed me, God brought me back to life. Where is he?"

"Dead," said Raphael. "He was killed in the Vietnam War."

"I don't believe you," said Castiel. "How did he bring me back then?"

"Maybe Lucifer brought you back," said Raphael. "You rebelled, just like he did."

"I rebelled against the other angels because I want to kill Lucifer, stop the apocalypse and defend the humans," said Castiel.

"Even so, he'll want you on his side," said Raphael.

"He won't have me," said Castiel, and he walked away with Krystal and Renamon. Castiel locked the doors of the warehouse.

* * *

At nighttime, Krystal woke up to see Lucario.

"Lucario!" said Krystal. "Did Castiel bring you back?"

"He no longer has that kind of power," said Lucario. "But I do." His form changed to a human form with dark spiky hair. "Hello Krystal," he said.

"Lucifer!" said Krystal.

"Yes," said Lucifer. "I really need you to say yes to me. I want to bring about the Apocalypse and I need your help. This vessel is only temporary. It can't contain me forever. It will eventually rot away. Just listen for a sec. God created angels. Then he created humans, and commanded that we bow before them. I refused, and so he locked me away in a cage. I was in the Shadow Realm, the deepest and worst area of hell, for thousands of years. Hourglasses full of bugs, and all that."

"I am not saying yes to you," said Krystal.

"You will," said Lucifer. "And it will be in Detroit." And he vanished.


	29. Changing Channels

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 29: Changing Channels**

"Get this," said Fox. "Two bullies named Valmont and Dilaporta, who always took people to a flagpole and beat them up, were found hanging upside-down from a flagpole. It really freaked them out. There were candy bars at the site as well."

"Just desserts," said Renamon.

"Sweet tooth," said Krystal.

"Trickster," they both said.

Krystal and Renamon stopped at an old warehouse and entered.

They appeared in a dark area with fire and torches.

"Two votes Renamon, two votes Krystal," said Jeff. "It's a tie. We go onto a tiebreaker. It is a firemaking challenge. You two must build a fire with a flame high enough to burn through the rope. First one to burn through the rope wins. Loser is voted off."

"This is Survivor!" said Renamon. "What are we doing here?"

"It's another one of the Trickster's tricks!" said Krystal. "I guess we'll have to play the roles."

They both started making fire, but neither one could. After an hour, Jeff decided to go to matches. Another 45 minutes later, Renamon ran out of matches, and Krystal finally was able to burn through the rope.

The scene changed, and they were on Wheel of Fortune. Krystal spun the wheel. It landed on 500 dollars.

"S!" said Krystal.

"There are two S's," said the host. The board read:

S _ _ _ _ | _ _ _ _ S | _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Renamon spun, but got Bankrupt. "D," she said.

"There are two D's," said the host.

S _ _ _ _ | _ _ _ _ S | D _ _ _ _ _ D _ _ _

"I'd like to buy a vowel," said Krystal after she spun the wheel again. "E!"

"There are three E's!"

S _ _ _ E | _ _ _ _ S | D _ _ _ _ E D _ _ E

Renamon said N, Krystal said B, Renamon said R, and Krystal said L.

S N _ _ E | _ _ L L S | D _ _ B L E D _ R E

"I'd like to solve the puzzle," said Renamon. "Snape kills Dumbledore!"

"Right!" said the host.

The scene dissolved and they were now on Jeopardy.

"Who was the demon that manipulated Krystal?" said Charlie.

"What is Ruby," said Renamon.

"Correct," said Charlie. "Krystal, pick a category."

"Azazel for 500," said Krystal.

"What was the name of the psychic who killed Krystal?" said Charlie.

"What is Daemon," said Krystal.

"Right!" said Charlie.

"Zachariah for 700," said Krystal.

"What kind of fruit did Zachariah have in his greenhouse?" said Charlie. "3… 2… 1… time's up. Renamon?"

"What is apples," said Renamon.

"Right!"

"Trickster for 500," said Renamon.

"Daily double!" said Charlie. "Now, I pass the role of host to Trebek." Trebek appeared.

"Can I address something!" said Renamon. "How come we never see Charlie, but when Trebek is on Jeopardy we see him? Did they change the rules?"

"How did Dr. Forrester die?" said Trebek.

"He was smothered with a pillow," said Renamon.

"I meant in this universe," said Trebek. "Krystal?"

"He was killed by a giant alligator," said Krystal.

"Right!"

"Lilith for 200," said Krystal.

"What does Lilith eat?" said Trebek.

A chill ran down Krystal's spine. The fur on her tail stood on end. "Babies," she said.

"Right!" said Trebek. "Krystal wins!" He took the form of the Trickster. "Why not do two more gameshows?" He snapped his finger before Krystal and Renamon could attack.

One half of the room was Who Wants to Be A Millionaire. The other half was Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader. Regis walked up to Krystal while Jeff walked up to Renamon, and each took them to the area.

"Which of the following most accurately describes Emperor Andross?" said Regis. "A.) Queen of England. B.) Santa Claus. C.) Easter Bunny. D.) Monkey's Uncle.

"Monkey's Uncle," said Krystal.

"You got 1,000 dollars!" said Regis.

"1st grade spelling," said Renamon.

"How many consonants are in the following word: Vowel?"

Renamon knew "Vowel" wasn't spelled V O U L. "Three," said Renamon.

"Correct," said Jeff.

"Which of the following talks?" said Regis. "A.) Freddy Krueger. B.) Jason Voorhees. C.) Michael Myers. D.) Leatherface."

"Freddy," said Krystal.

"Correct," said Regis.

Krystal suddenly stabbed him with a stake. His form turned into that of the Trickster, fell, lay still, and vanished.

Jeff took the form of the Trickster. "Wrong one," he said.

"I know," said Krystal. Renamon stabbed him with the stake and he fell to the ground and lay still.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon reappeared in the warehouse.

"Now my death is finally avenged," said Renamon.

They walked outside, but walked right into a world of Spongebob. Both vixens jumped as Spongebob started talking in his annoying yet funny high-pitched voice and Patrick began doing stupid things.

Castiel appeared. "Listen," said Castiel. "He's a lot more powerful than other Tricksters. He's…"

But he vanished as the Trickster appeared. "I'm back!" he said.

They appeared in a Mucha Lucha universe.

"This has to end!" said Renamon. "I'm going to have nightmares!"

"I think I might know what we're dealing with," said Krystal.

"What?" said Renamon.

* * *

Moments later, the Trickster showed up again.

"Why didn't the stake kill you?" said Renamon.

"I am the Trickster!" said the Trickster.

"Maybe not," said Renamon. She threw a match at the ground near the Trickster's feet, setting a ring of holy oil around him on fire. They instantly reappeared in the warehouse. Castiel also reappeared as well. "Maybe you've always been an angel," said Renamon.

"Ya got me," said the Trickster. "They call me Gabriel, the archangel."

"Whose side are you on?" said Krystal. "Michael or Lucifer?"

"I'm on no one's side!" said Gabriel the Trickster. "I want it to end! That's why you two have to take the roles that destiny has set you! Once Michael kills Lucifer, it will all be over and they won't have to fight anymore!"

"Screw destiny," said Renamon. "We'll kill the devil and we'll even kill Michael if we have to. But we won't leave you here cause we don't screw with people like you do."

Renamon pressed a button and the sprinklers turned on, putting out the ring of holy oil as Krystal and Renamon got into the car and drove away.

* * *

Krystal's cell phone rang again. Krystal picked it up.

"Krystal!" came Chuck's voice. "I forgot to tell you something important. When Slagar took the Colt, he didn't give it to Lilith. He gave it to her right hand man, Crowley. He's the king of crossroads demons."


	30. Abandon All Hope

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 30: Abandon All Hope**

Tails walked up to the gate of a haunted house. "Pizza delivery!" he said.

A demon walked up to him. "Crowley never ordered any pizza," he said.

Tails spun his two tails around like a helicopter to fly around the demon and he shot a ball of lightning at him, dazing him, and then Krystal stabbed him with the demon-killing knife.

Krystal and Renamon entered the haunted house while Castiel, Sonic, and Tails fought off the demons. When they got into the study of the haunted house, they saw a demon drinking wine.

"Aren't you Prescott the bank robber?" said Krystal.

"Not anymore," said the demon. "I'm Crowley, possessing Prescott."

Two demons held Krystal and Renamon back. Crowley raised the Colt. "I could've melted that gun down and prevented it from being used against Lucifer by now, couldn't I? And now I have you here, completely defenseless." He pulled the trigger twice… and shot the two demons in the head.

"Why did you kill them instead of us?" said Renamon.

"I want you to take this gun and empty it into Lucifer's skull," said Crowley.

"Why do you want the devil dead?" said Renamon.

"Survival," said Crowley. "He'll kill all the demons once he's destroyed humanity. He's in Kakariko right now."

"Is this a trap?" said Krystal.

"I'm not so sure," said Renamon, and Crowley gave her the Colt.

* * *

"There are lots of evil omens in Kakariko," said Fox once the others were back at his house. "I think Crowley's telling the truth. Now I'm not gonna lie. It'll be dangerous. There's a high chance you won't return from this. If any of you want to back down, now's the time to do so."

"I won't," said Krystal.

"Neither will I," said Renamon.

"We're in," said Sonic and Tails.

"This could be our last chance to defeat him," said Castiel.

"Well I'm not going!" said Yajirobe.

"I didn't ask you," said Fox. "You just… go out somewhere and complain."

"But I'm so hungry! And I'm cold!" Yajirobe ran off.

* * *

Krystal, Renamon, Castiel, Sonic, and Tails arrived in Kakariko.

"There are Reapers everywhere" said Castiel. The others couldn't see them but Castiel, being an angel, could. "I think Lucifer is trying to summon Death."

"Death?" said Renamon. "Like, the Grim Reaper?"

"Yes," said Castiel. "The fourth Horseman, and the most powerful of them all."

A demon walked up to them. "My name is Meg," she said. "My father wants to see you. But I'll send hellhounds after you to kill you."

"Hellhounds?" said Renamon. "Not those again! I thought those only go after people who made a deal!"

"They're not just for sending people to hell," said Meg. "They can be used as attack dogs too. They're your personal favorite aren't they Renamon? Don't worry. It won't be so bad. The death will be just as vicious, but you won't go to hell this time. Besides, my father will resurrect you and Krystal so he and Michael can possess you."

"I still think I'll pass on that," said Renamon, and she shot one of the Hellhounds with the Colt.

"Get them!" said Meg. The Hellhounds attacked them. Tails grabbed an elephant gun and shot at a hellhound. It was injured but not killed. The force of the elephant gun blasted Tails against a wall. He grabbed a pistol and shot at the Hellhound, but it slashed him.

"AAAAAGH!" said Tails. Sonic rushed over to him and picked him up and took him into a building, where they put salt along the doorways.

Meanwhile, Meg had Castiel imprisoned in a ring of holy fire.

* * *

"How deep is the cut?" said Renamon.

"It's deep," said Sonic. "We'd better get him to a hospital."

"Everyone in this town has disappeared," said Tails. "Let's face it. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know a plan that might destroy them," said Krystal. "Nail bombs with iron nails and salt. It'll kill the Hellhounds and send them back to hell."

"I'll detonate the bomb," said Tails. "I'm dead anyway."

"You can't move anywhere," said Sonic. "Someone's gotta let them in."

"Sonic…" said Krystal.

"Go," said Sonic. "Krystal, Renamon, you two go and kill Lucifer. I'll let the hellhounds in and Tails will detonate the bomb. And Renamon."

"Yes?" said Renamon.

"Don't miss," said Sonic.

Renamon and Krystal ran up the stairs onto the bridge. As they crossed the bridge, Sonic removed the salt and opened the door, and rushed back to Tails.

Though they could not see them, Hellhounds rushed into the room and they could easily hear them. Sonic could feel the presence of a Hellhound near him, about to tear his head off.

"Tails, detonate the bomb!" said Sonic.

Tails didn't answer. He was dead.

Sonic grabbed the detonator from Tails and pressed the button.

The entire building exploded. Krystal and Renamon watched. Sonic and Tails were dead. They hoped their sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

As Meg was giving Castiel a speech about how Lucifer would destroy humanity, Castiel used his power to send a pipe falling down on Meg, sending her crossing the line of holy fire. Castiel raised his hand to Meg's head, but she was unaffected.

"You can't ganck demons anymore can you?" said Meg.

"But I can do this," said Castiel. He threw Meg on the holy fire, killing her, and walked across her body, out of the ring of holy fire.

* * *

All the men in the city were possessed by demons, while Lucifer was digging a grave.

Krystal walked up to Lucifer and aimed a blaster at him.

"You don't need that gun here," said Lucifer. "You know I won't hurt you."

"Well that's just fine, because I can hurt you," said Renamon, and she shot Lucifer in the head with the Colt. Lucifer fell to the ground and lay motionless.

Krystal and Renamon stood over Lucifer. Suddenly, he got up.

"Owwww!" he said. "Where did you get that gun?"

The hole in his head healed.

"He's alive?" said Krystal. "But Renamon shot him in the head!"

"Don't feel bad, Renamon," said Lucifer. "There are only five beings in the world that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them."

"Where are the women and children of the village?" said Renamon.

"In there," said Lucifer, pointing toward the grave, and he raised his arms, saying an incantation, and all the demons fell dead.

"What did you just do?" said Renamon.

"They're just demons," said Lucifer.

'Crowley was right,' thought Krystal. 'He really will kill all demons once he's destroyed mankind.'

Castiel teleported Krystal and Renamon away as Lucifer took one look at the thin man he had just summoned. "Hello Death."

* * *

AN: I know Meg was introduced in Season 1, but till now I never found a way to work her into the story… now I can sorta see the point of view of the people making the Harry Potter movies. And I know it's left unknown in the show whether Meg is actually killed, but as I'm ending this at Season 5 I'll just say she was, and if she turns up in Season 6, well, it could just be one of the many differences from the show.


	31. The Song Remains the Same

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 31: The Song Remains the Same**

Anna appeared to Castiel in an old warehouse.

"How did you escape?" said Castiel. The last he had seen her, Zachariah had captured her and imprisoned her in Heaven's dungeon.

"I just did," said Anna.

"No one escapes," said Castiel.

"All right," said Anna. "Zachariah sent me back. But I'm not going to follow his plan. I'm going to kill Krystal and Renamon to prevent Michael and Lucifer from possessing them."

"You know the angels will just bring them both back," said Castiel. "They can't be permanently killed anymore."

"I'll scatter their cells all over the universe," said Anna. "I'll go back in time and kill Lucario. Without him, he'll never make a deal with Azazel to heal Renamon, and without her, Krystal can't be brought back to life."

"That won't work," said Castiel. "And I can't help you with that. I'll have to stop you. I won't let you kill them."

"Don't you want to stop the Apocalypse?" said Anna.

"Yes," said Castiel, "but I won't have them killed. We have to find God. Only he can defeat Lucifer and save all those who would be killed in the Apocalypse."

"God is dead," said Anna. "He was shot while rescuing hostages in the Vietnam War." And she vanished.

* * *

Castiel appeared before Krystal and Renamon. "Bad news," he said. "Anna wants to go back in time and kill Lucario, which, in turn, will leave Renamon dead in the hospital and Krystal killed by Daemon."

"So let's go back in time and stop her," said Renamon.

"It's hard to travel back in time now that I'm cut off from heaven," said Castiel.

"So you're like a DeLorean without any plutonium?" said Renamon.

"I don't understand that reference," said Castiel. "But I'll see what I can do."

Five seconds later, they appeared about a week after the plane crash. Castiel's mouth was bleeding, but he was still alive.

"Anna's in the old warehouse on Spring Street," said Castiel.

"Is that where Lucario and I saved that old lady from a mugger?" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Castiel.

"Then let's go," said Renamon, and she and Krystal entered the warehouse. Lucario was tied up and Anna stood before him.

"Now, goodbye Lucario," she said, and raised the angel-killing sword.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon as she shot diamond shards at Anna. They hit her in the back and exploded, knocking her down, but she got back up.

"You've got to let me do this," said Anna. "Lucario will bring about the Apoc… wait, you're not the Renamon of now are you?"

"No," said Renamon. "We've come to stop you from killing Lucario."

"What's going on?" said Lucario.

"Listen," said Krystal. "The thing we're hunting. It's a demon. A yellow-eyed demon. His name is Azazel. We have to kill him or else…" She shot at Anna with her blaster. "He'll kill you as a deal to save Renamon from a demon attack that results from the demon getting away."

She shot at Anna again, but Anna blocked with her arm and stabbed Krystal in the heart. Krystal fell to the ground dead.

Renamon ran at Anna to grab the angel-killing sword out of her hand, but Anna kicked Renamon and she fell down. Suddenly, Lucario stood up.

"Michael?" said Anna.

Michael, who was now possessing Lucario, put his hand on Anna's neck and disintegrated her into a pile of ash.

"I thought you could only possess me?" said Renamon.

"I can possess another furry associated with you," said Michael. "But it'd be more perfect for the one who broke the first seal to be my vessel. Then Lucifer won't even be able to affect me."

"So you're going to possess Lucario," said Renamon.

"I still intend for you to say yes to me," said Michael. He snapped his fingers and Krystal vanished. "I have brought her back to life, and she is back in her own time. I need her to say yes to Lucifer. I'll send you back and erase Lucario's memory."

"So wait," said Renamon. "Why did Lucario say yes to you?"

"Because I told him I'd bring Krystal back to life and stop Anna from killing you if he did," said Michael. He snapped his fingers and Renamon reappeared in the hotel room. Krystal was there as well. Five minutes later Castiel appeared.


	32. Dark Side of the Moon

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 32: Dark Side of the Moon**

Krystal stood in the center of a city. A dark red evil force was spreading across the world, and in the center, a dark purple orb of energy.

Krystal woke up. Another nightmare about a long-destroyed enemy that she feared would be resurrected if Lucifer brought about the Apocalypse.

But then she noticed two masked men aiming guns at her and Renamon. Renamon was also awake, staring at them.

"Who are you?" said Renamon, before noticing that they both had foxlike tails, and one of them had a red tail. "Roy? Is that you? Then that means the orange fox is Wall."

Roy Patrick and his brother Wall removed their masks. They were both anthromoporphic foxes.

"Why do you want to kill us?" said Krystal.

"Because you started the Apocalypse," said Roy.

"We're trying to stop it!" said Krystal.

"Shut up!" said Wall.

"If you kill us, we'll only come back," said Renamon.

Wall shot Krystal twice with a shotgun, and she fell to the ground dead.

"Shoot her!" said Wall.

"Renamon didn't do anything!" said Roy.

"She'll be on our tails for the rest of our lives!" said Wall, and he shot Renamon with the shotgun.

* * *

Renamon and Krystal appeared in their Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge car.

"Is this a dream?" said Renamon.

Castiel's voice appeared on radio. "Krystal! Renamon! This isn't a dream."

"Then where are we?" said Renamon. "Are we… dead?"

"Condolences," said Castiel. "You're in Heaven now. But this is a rare opportunity. There is an angel named Joshua. He talks to God. I want to know what God's saying and maybe you can find out. But you have to find him before Zachariah finds you and brings you back to life."

"So how do we find him?" said Krystal.

"Follow the road," said Castiel.

Krystal and Renamon drove the car until they reached an area where Lucario was setting off fireworks. Renamon began setting the fireworks off as well.

"This is the time Gandalf the Grey gave fireworks to me and Lucario on July 4th," said Renamon. "What if that's what heaven is, all the good memories?"

They followed the road again, and reached a hockey arena in Provost, where Krystal and three little kids were chasing a vampire and a disembodied hand through a tunnel under the bleachers. One of the kids had gold hair and a red jacket, one had gold hair and a purple jacket, and one had dark hair and a red jacket.

"This is at Fox's hockey game," said Krystal once she turned away from chasing the vampire.

"I didn't know Fox played hockey," said Krystal. "I think you might find this part amusing."

She asked the lead dancer of the dancing room where the vampire was.

"Follow the yellow line until you reach Shovan Yakon's movie theater," said the lead dancer.

"Don't listen to her," said the kid with the gold hair and red coat. "She's lying!"

"I'm not lying! I'm an angel!" said the lead dancer.

"She's shady enough to be one," said Krystal. "Except Castiel of course."

They walked through the tunnel and went through the green door. They were outside again.

"This is when I was on that vacation at the Ramada in Penticton, a few months before that plane crash," said Renamon.

Suddenly a white light shone on them.

"Zachariah!" said Krystal. They ran.

"Two furries can't hide from an angel," said Zachariah, now in human form. "In heaven."

Suddenly a red Echidna appeared. "This way!" He led them into a cabin, and they appeared at a bar. Sonic and Tails stood in there with him.

"Aren't you the one that Gluttony killed with drain cleaner?" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Knuckles. "This is my heaven. Sonic and Tails are here with me." He drank a Long Island Ice Tea cocktail. "I've got this computer. It allows me to listen to angels. See, everyone has their own heaven. It's like on Hellraiser Inferno and Hellseeker, except heaven instead of hell. And at the center of them all is the Garden. That's where Joshua is. But Zachariah is watching every entrance, so be careful."

A door appeared. Krystal and Renamon walked over to it.

"But there's someone else who would like to see you two," said Knuckles. Lucario entered the bar.

"I'd like to say, good luck in stopping the Apocalypse," he said.

Krystal and Renamon walked through the door and entered a dark room with an eerie green light. Zachariah appeared.

"You two are going to say yes and let Michael and Lucifer fight each other and destroy the world!" he said. "The last person you want as your enemy is me. All the other angels and the demons, what they can do to you is nothing compared to what I can do."

Zachariah grabbed a knife, smacked Krystal to the ground, and cut Renamon's arm with a knife. Blood poured out of the cut.

"Hey!" came a voice. Zachariah turned to see an angel. "Leave now."

"On whose orders, Joshua?" said Zachariah.

"The boss," said Joshua. "He'll be back soon."

"This isn't over," said Zachariah, and he vanished.

Joshua, Krystal, and Renamon appeared in a garden that resembled a greenhouse.

"I am Joshua," said Joshua. "And God has a message for you."

"Really?" said Krystal.

"Yes," said Joshua. "'Back off.'"

"What?" said Renamon.

"He knows what you want to ask him and what the angels are doing, and he doesn't care. He did bring Castiel back to life and put you on that plane, but that's it. He's on Earth somewhere and he's getting drunk."

"Why?" said Renamon.

"He never said," said Joshua. "I'm rooting for you, but you can't kill Lucifer. The Colt doesn't work on him and God won't do anything about it. I am going to bring you both back to life, but this time you'll remember everything."

"I remember everything from last time," said Renamon. "Last time I was in hell."

* * *

Krystal and Renamon got back up in their hotel room.

"Well?" said Castiel once they called him. "What did he say?"

Krystal told Castiel everything Joshua had said to them.

"Maybe… Joshua was lying," said Castiel.

"I don't think he was," said Krystal.

"I thought for a second he'd actually stop the Apocalypse," said Castiel. "I'm going to the liquor store." He disappeared.

"Renamon, what do we do next?" said Krystal, only to realize that Renamon wasn't there. She heard the car start up, and ran outside to see Renamon driving the car into the distance.

"NO RENAMON! DON'T!" said Krystal. There was no doubt in her mind what Renamon intended to do.

* * *

AN: Yes I know the other hunter's name was Walt, but I changed it to Wall.


	33. Point of No Return

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 33: Point of No Return**

Renamon drove to the center of California. "All right!" said Renamon. "Zachariah, come down!"

Zachariah appeared. "What is it Renamon?"

"I have a deal to make with you," said Renamon. "About Michael."

"Sorry, but no," said Zachariah.

"No… what?" said Renamon.

"You've rejected me too many times," said Zachariah. "So I took your blood the first chance I got and got another furry to drink it. One of your old rivals. Wolf O'Donnell. Then I brought him back to life."

"So then…" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Zachariah. "Wolf can now be Michael's vessel. It's not perfect, but it'll be enough for him to destroy the world, kill Lucifer, and recreate the world according to my design."

"Where is Wolf now?" said Renamon.

"Vanished," said Zachariah. "The two angels overlooking the site where he rose from the ground, they're dead. Only Castiel could've done that. He must be hiding Wolf right now."

And he vanished.

* * *

Renamon returned to Fox's house and saw Krystal, Fox, and Wolf.

"I must go," said Wolf. "I need to say yes to Michael. Then it will save the world."

"Zachariah's lying!" said Fox. "He wants to destroy the world through Michael's battle with Lucifer!"

"Well I'm going to find Zachariah," said Wolf.

"You can't, said Castiel. "I put a sigil on your ribs so angels can't find you."

* * *

That night, Wolf saw Zachariah in a dream and told him where they were. The next day, Wolf was gone.

* * *

"I know where he took him," said Castiel.

He took them to an old warehouse.

"Is this the angelic greenhouse?" said Renamon.

"Yes," said Castiel. "But there's five angels in there."

"How do we defeat them?" said Krystal.

Castiel walked into the warehouse. There was a smaller warehouse inside. An angel walked up to Castiel and fought him, but Castiel stabbed him and he fell dead. Four more angels walked into the room, but Castiel put his hand against an angel-banishing sigil he carved into his chest with a switchblade, and all the angels – including Castiel – vanished.

Krystal and Renamon entered and walked into the warehouse to see Zachariah giving Wolf some apples.

"So nice of you to come," said Zachariah. He snapped his fingers. Krystal and Wolf both began coughing blood.

"I told you I'm the last person you want to dick around with," he said. "Wolf is expendable now. He doesn't want to say yes to Michael anymore."

"But you need Krystal too!" said Renamon.

"I can bring her back and then kill her again," said Zachariah. "Maybe I'll cut off her tail too."

"All right!" said Renamon. "I'll say yes to Michael."

"Excellent!" said Zachariah. He called "Boss! Come down here!"

Renamon looked over at Krystal.

"Of course there are a few conditions," said Renamon. "Neither you nor Michael is allowed to touch Krystal or Fox. First and foremost, I won't agree to anything until he vaporizes you."

"What?" said Zachariah. "Ha ha ha! He won't kill me!"

"But I will," said Renamon, and she stabbed Zachariah in the throat with an angel-killing sword. Light shone from Zachariah's eyes and mouth and he fell dead.

White light flooded into the room and Renamon and Krystal ran. Wolf got up but the door slammed shut. Renamon and Krystal tried to open it, but by the time it opened, there was just an empty dark space, and there was no sign of the greenhouse or of Wolf.

* * *

Renamon and Krystal drove back to Fox's house.

"Screw destiny," said Renamon again. "I'll never say yes to Michael. We'll find another way to beat Lucifer and stop the apocalypse."


	34. Hammer of the Gods

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 34: Hammer of the Gods**

Krystal and Renamon were driving along the road.

"We could try an angel-killing knife," said Krystal.

"If we could find him," said Renamon, "how could we get near him? We were only able to shoot him with the Colt last time because there were people to kill the Hellhounds and make the road clear for us!"

"If he kills us, he'll bring us back," said Krystal. "He needs us."

"Yeah, but he'll take the knife from us before he does," said Renamon.

"Any other ideas?" said Krystal.

"No," said Renamon.

They stopped at Dominion Restaurant to get some food.

"I'll have the soup," said Krystal.

"Burger," said Renamon.

The waiter, a man with dark hair and a red suit, gave them their food. Krystal took a few spoonfuls of soup. "This is really good. What's in this soup?"

"Albatross," said the waiter. His nametag read "Mercury."

"OW!" said Krystal, and she raised her hand to touch a cut that had suddenly appeared on the side of her neck. Renamon also had one on the side of her neck, but after checking to make sure it wasn't serious, took a bite of the burger. "This is really delicious!" said Renamon.

"You like it?" said Mercury. "The secret is in the meat."

* * *

Mercury walked into a room where a man and woman stood.

"Baldur! Kali! They're here!" said Mercury.

"Excellent," Baldur said. "Did you get samples of their blood to prevent their escape?"

"Yes," said Mercury. "And from the sound of things, they enjoyed the taste of our eyeball soup and human burgers!"

Krystal and Renamon walked toward the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. They stormed into the staff room, and saw their nametags all read the names of different gods. Baldur. Kali. Ganesh. Baron Samedi. Zao Shen. Odin. Anuril. Solveg. And Victor. Renamon didn't even know gods by the name Anuril, Solveg, and Victor existed.

(AN: I made up the names of the three unnamed gods because they can't really be unnamed if they have nametags yet we never find out their names).

"How nice of you to join our meeting," said Baldur. "How was the eyeball soup and human burgers?"

"YUCK!" said Renamon and Krystal.

"We have here Michael and Lucifer's vessels," said Baldur. "What do we do with them?"

"KILL THEM!" said Zao Shen in Chinese.

"So the angels can bring them back?" said Odin.

Suddenly Gabriel walked in. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Loki," said Baldur.

"I thought your name was…" said Krystal, but Gabriel waved his hand and she suddenly couldn't talk.

"Lucifer's coming!" said Gabriel. "We have to get you all out of here."

"Angels can be killed," said Baldur, "and we will kill him."

"You're no match for the devil," said Gabriel. "You must escape from this place as quickly as possible."

"Since when did you care about us, Loki?" said Kali.

"I've always loved you," said Gabriel.

"You took Betty out to the dance instead of me," said Kali. "Why did you reject me?"

"I am the Trickster," said Gabriel.

"What made you reject her?" said Kali.

"She rejected me," said the Trickster. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to the vessels." He snapped his fingers and the three of them appeared in a room of the restaurant's hotel with the blood samples.

"These," said Gabriel, "are how Baldur is keeping you in here."

"So what's your twisted plan this time?" said Renamon. "Time loops? Trapped inside the TV? Or will we be abducted by aliens or placed in an MST of Mucha Lucha?"

"None of the above," said Gabriel. "I'm here to help you this time." He smashed the blood samples on the ground and gave them a Spongebob DVD.

"Is this a joke?" said Renamon.

"Guard it with your life," said Gabriel.

"What are you going to do?" said Krystal.

"I'll get Kali out of here," said Gabriel.

"Aren't you going to try to kill Lucifer?" said Krystal.

"I can't kill my brother," said Gabriel.

"Can't or won't?" said Renamon.

Gabriel didn't answer.

* * *

Lucifer entered the council room.

"You can't come in here!" said Mercury. Lucifer snapped his neck with the wave of his hand. The other gods attacked him but Lucifer snapped his fingers and made them explode one by one until only Baldur and Kali remained. Baldur faced Lucifer and raised a stake. Lucifer impaled him with his hand and he fell dead. Lucifer licked the blood off his fingers.

"Tastes like moron," he said.

Kali shot fire at Lucifer from her arms. Lucifer was unaffected and walked toward her, when suddenly Krystal, Renamon, and Gabriel ran up to him.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot shards of glass at Lucifer, knocking him backward against the door. As he was getting up, Krystal shot him with a rocket launcher. It hit him directly in the mouth and blew out a chunk of his head. Lucifer got back up and healed the hole in his head. By this time Krystal, Renamon, and Kali were on the run. They ran into the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge and drove away.

"Lucifer," said Gabriel, holding up an angel-killing knife. "You're my brother and I love you, but you're a bag of dicks."

"You took sides with Michael didn't you?" said Lucifer.

"No," said Gabriel. "I'm on the humans' side now. I can't let you and Michael destroy humanity."

"Please don't make me do this," said Lucifer.

"I have to," said Gabriel.

"Well I know where your heart is," said Lucifer. Behind him, the real Gabriel was sneaking up on him with the knife – the one he was talking to was an illusion. At the last second Lucifer turned around and stabbed Gabriel with his own knife. "Right here." Light flashed from his eyes and mouth and he fell to the ground dead. His shadowy wings could be seen and the fake Trickster disappeared. Lucifer sadly walked out the door.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon put the Spongebob DVD into their DVD recorder. Spongebob and Patrick were acting like idiots, as usual. Then Spongebob walked up to the TV screen and his form changed to that of Gabriel.

"If you're watching this, then I'm dead," he said. "Without me, you've got zero chance of killing Lucifer. But you can trap him. To open his cage and seal him inside it for good, you need the Four Horsemen's rings."


	35. Swan Song

**Supernatural Furries**

**Chapter 35: Swan Song**

AN: This will combine the Pestilence/Death episode and the final battle

Pestilence was coughing and sneezing on everything. He sneezed on Newton's face, and next day Newton was in the hospital with swine flu.

* * *

Crowley suddenly appeared before Fox.

"I heard that you're planning on cramming the devil back in the box," said Crowley. "I want in. You need the Four Horsemen's rings. I don't know where Pestilence or Death are, but I'll be able to do anything if you sell your soul."

"Why would I want to sell my soul?" said Fox.

"I promise I'll return it once Lucifer's back in, or when the the world is destroyed, whichever it is," said Crowley.

"Deal," said Fox.

* * *

Fox told Krystal and Renamon where Pestilence and Death were.

"I'll go after Pestilence," said Krystal. "You go after Death."

"This is Death's scythe," said Crowley. "It can kill demons, angels, reapers, even Death himself."

"You want to talk to us after what you did?" said Renamon.

"What I did?" said Crowley. "I gave you the Colt!"

"And you knew it wouldn't work against the devil," said Renamon.

"I never," said Crowley. "Honest mistake. I thought it would work."

"He's the one who told me where Pestilence and Death were," said Fox.

"And you believed him?" said Krystal.

"The devil knows I want him dead," said Crowley. "They burned down my house!"

"He's right," said Renamon. "It's the only chance we've got. How else are we supposed to find Pestilence and Death?"

"You trust him now?" said Krystal. "Remember Ruby? We trusted her, and she turned out to be working for Lilith."

"He's the only shot we've got," said Renamon.

* * *

Krystal and Renamon went their separate ways, each trying to get a hold of Castiel on the phone.

As Krystal was in the hospital watching the monitor for Pestilence, she called Fox. "Fox, remember you told me about a time you were possessed by a demon, and were able to fight it?"

"Yes, why?" said Fox.

"How did you fight the demon?" said Krystal.

"Why do you want to know?" said Fox.

"If we do get the four rings together, how are we going to get Lucifer back into the cage?" said Krystal.

"You're not thinking of…" said Fox.

"What other options are there?" said Krystal.

"That isn't an option!" said Fox. "It can't be done. It's like stealing a national monument! It's like stealing some akruner with greasy feathers! What happened was one in a million! And that was some mook demon! You're talking about taking back the wheel from Satan himself!"

"Yes I am," said Krystal.

"It's impossible," said Fox.

"Wait!" said Krystal. An old man with short spiky white hair was walking by, and the areas of the screen around him looked warped up. "There's Pestilence right there! I'll call you back."

Krystal ran into a room where Pestilence just killed one of the patients with seventeen different diseases. Krystal ran toward Pestilence with a knife. Pestilence turned around and turned the ring on his finger. Krystal fell to her knees, coughing.

"I can give you any disease I want," said Pestilence. "You have three viruses that will kill you in a few minutes."

"Why do you want me dead?" said Krystal. "Lucifer needs me alive! And he'll just resurrect me."

"I want revenge for what you did to my brothers," said Pestilence. "They're withered husks right now. Fetal position on the floor. They'll never return to this world or regain their power, even if the rings were crammed back onto their bony fingers. And it's all thanks to you."

Suddenly Castiel entered, grabbed the knife, and, as Pestilence turned, cut off his fingers. Pestilence fell to his knees and disappeared.

"Castiel!" said Krystal, who was now fully recovered from the viruses now that Pestilence was gone. "You're alive!"

"Yes," said Castiel, "but I no longer have any power at all."

* * *

Renamon and Crowley walked through Calgary.

"He's in here," said Crowley, pointing to a Domino's Pizza. Renamon entered to see everyone dead except a skinny man dressed in black eating Oreo pizza. Renamon raised the scythe, but it burned hot and she dropped it on the ground. Death recalled the scythe to his hand.

"Thank you for bringing it back," said Death. "Have a seat. Eat some pizza."

Renamon took the seat across from Death and took a bite of Oreo pizza.

"Is this where you kill me?" said Renamon.

"They don't want you dead," said Death. "And even if they did, I don't want you dead either." He took off his ring and gave it to Renamon.

"Wait!" said Renamon. "Won't you disappear and turn into a withered husk when that happens? Crowley said…"

"I am more powerful than the other three Horsemen," said Death. "Fortunately for you, I do not willingly serve Lucifer. That bratty child has me on a leash. When I'm not a Horseman, I'm the leader of the Reapers. He's making me do whatever he wants to, go wherever he wants me to. I needed you to find me. And I need you to lock him away and sever his control over me."

"That's what I'll do," said Renamon.

"But you have to promise to do this by any means necessary," said Death. "Krystal wants to say yes to Lucifer, take control back from him, and jump into the pit."

"WHAT?" said Renamon.

"Only she can defeat him," said Death. "You have to promise me, or I won't give the ring to you."

* * *

Krystal and Renamon were driving to Detroit with Fox and Castiel.

"A lot of omens in Detroit," said Castiel. "He's there for sure. And Michael has possessed Wolf by now."

"Wolf?" said Renamon. "I thought he was still after me."

"Wolf said yes, and he's the next best thing," said Castiel. "Now listen Krystal. You'll have to drink three gallons of demon blood for him to possess you."

"And remember what I told you," said Fox, "although it's hard enough to take back control from a demon, let alone an angel, especially the devil."

* * *

They arrived at Detroit. Krystal stabbed two demons in the back and they hung them up and drained all their blood into jugs. Krystal drank the demon blood and then entered a room crawling with demons. She turned to face Lucifer, whose face looked slightly more decayed than before.

"I'm here to say yes to you," said Krystal. She waved her hand and all seventeen demons in the room fell dead.

"What did you say?" said Lucifer.

"Yes," said Krystal. "You always said it would be in Detroit. Well here I am."

"I know all about the rings," said Lucifer. "I know everything Gabriel put in that Spongebob tape."

"How?" said Krystal.

"But that doesn't matter because you can't take control back from me," said Lucifer. "If you can, you jump into the pit. If you can't, then I win."

Lucifer left Nick's body, which fell dead. And Krystal fell to the ground.

Renamon threw the four rings, now resembling a Triforce, into the wall and it opened up a dark, shadowy hole.

"The Shadow Realm!" said Renamon. "Lucifer's cage! Krystal! If you're going to do this, jump in now!"

Krystal stood up. When she spoke, she spoke in a different tone than usual.

"Krystal can't hear you anymore." It was Lucifer. He closed the hole and took the rings back. Then he vanished.

* * *

Renamon called Chuck. "Where are Michael and Lucifer going to fight?"

"At Stormy Beach," said Chuck.

(AN: Stormy Beach is my own made up place)

* * *

Renamon, Fox, and Castiel drove to Stormy Beach in their car, while at Stormy Beach, Michael, in Wolf's body, walked up to Lucifer.

"Well here we are," said Lucifer, "possessing two furries, about to fight to the death and destroy the world."

"I don't want to fight you any more than you want to fight me," said Michael.

"Then why fight at all?" said Lucifer. "Can't you rule the world beside me?"

"I have to," said Michael. "I was a good son. You betrayed us."

Michael and Lucifer raised their angel-killing swords and dashed toward each other, when suddenly Renamon ran up to them.

"Krystal! I want to talk to you!"

"Krystal's gone," said Lucifer.

"You're wrong," said Renamon. "I know she's still in there! Krystal, remember all the battles we've been through! All the time trying to stop the Apocalypse! You can fight him!"

"She can't," said Lucifer. "She's locked deep away in my mind, and she can't fight me off."

"Renamon," said Michael. "You would've been the ideal vessel. Wolf works just as well, but I'll offer you one last chance to say yes."

"Never," said Renamon.

"Then you shall die," said Michael. "Shall we summon Blabberton, my brother?"

"Yes," said Lucifer.

Both Michael and Lucifer yelled "BLABBERTON! I SUMMON THEE!"

A hobo with long brown hair, a beard, and several scratches on his face appeared. He ate a spoonful of crickets and transformed into a great skeletal dragon.

"Renamon is no longer part of the game," said Michael.

"Destroy her!" said Lucifer.

"Then we can begin the battle," said Michael.

"As you command," said Blabberton, the dragon. He breathed fire at Renamon. Renamon dove out of the way.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, and she shot diamond shards at Blabberton. They exploded, but Blabberton emerged from the explosion unharmed.

"It didn't even faze him!" said Fox.

"Blabberton is an incredibly powerful dragon," said Castiel. "Only archangels who wish to destroy the earth can control him."

"Can he be destroyed?" said Fox.

"He has to be burned to death," said Castiel.

"But he's a dragon!" said Fox. "He uses fire as a weapon!"

"Only when he breathes it," said Castiel, "because it's hellfire. But any other type of fire will incinerate him."  
Renamon pulled out a rocket launcher and shot it at Blabberton. Blabberton flew high and avoided the rocket. He swooped down and his fearsome mouth opened wide as he flew towards Renamon. Renamon got down to the ground and Blabberton sailed over her and flew into the distance. He flew back and swung his thin, skeletal spiked tail at Renamon. Renamon jumped to avoid it, however, she did not entirely avoid it; Blabberton's tail connected with Renamon's tail and sliced it off! Renamon fell to the ground, tail-less, and her tail fell down into the sand and lay still.

"HA!" said Michael.

"She'll never win," said Lucifer.

Blabberton breathed fire at Renamon, scorching her. She tried to get up, but he breathed fire at her again and she fell down again.

"Hey! Blabberton!" said Michael.

"Blabberton!" said Lucifer.

"We're still waiting!" said Michael.

"Just eat her!" said Lucifer. "Or hack her up with your tail!"

"All right," said Blabberton. His fearsome mouth opened wide, and Renamon could barely even move.

Then a little kitten with a crescent moon on its forehead walked up to Renamon. "Meow!" said the kitten.

"Hey!" said Lucifer. "Back off!"

"This isn't your fight," said Michael.

The kitten nuzzled Renamon's head, and Renamon was suddenly able to stand up. Her tail had grown back.

"WHAT?" said Michael and Lucifer in shock. Was this the legendary Moonkitty destined to destroy the Blabberton?

The Moonkitty's crescent moon forehead glowed.

"He's a cattlist!" said Fox. He turned toward Castiel, but Castiel was gone.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Renamon was once again on four legs, with nine tails and more powerful than ever.

"WHAT?" said Blabberton.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" said Kyubimon, and she shot blue fireballs from the tips of her tails at Blabberton, starting him on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" said Blabberton.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon spun around so that her body was on fire, turning her into a blue fireball, and from the blue flames a dragon appeared and flew at Blabberton. Blabberton stared in terror as the dragon got closer to him. The dragon stabbed right through him and engulfed him in a wave of flame, and he was completely consumed. Kyubimon dedigivolved to Renamon.

"So she destroyed our dragon, big deal," said Michael. "I'll kill her myself."

"Hey!" came a voice. Castiel threw a Molotov cocktail at Michael and it burned him and he vanished.

"Is he dead?" said Renamon.

"No," said Castiel. "He'll be back and he'll be angry."

"Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" said Lucifer.

"No," said Castiel, backing away.

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded.

Fox shot Lucifer three times with his blaster. Lucifer waved his hand and snapped Fox's neck.

"NO!" said Renamon.

Lucifer beat Renamon up. He punched her in the face, knocking out a tooth, and forced her against the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge car. "You can't defeat me," he said. "And Krystal can't defeat me either. It's a shame I have to destroy you. You're kinda cute. But I have to or else you'll try to stop me and Michael from destroying the…"

Lucifer stopped. He stared at the Leadra Ink Endol Omni Bob Dodge, which had some power he knew not, and within seconds, Krystal was now in control.

"I've got him," said Krystal. She threw the Horsemen's rings and opened the black hole again. "Renamon, you have to promise not to try to bring me back. I'm not coming back and I'll be trapped with Lucifer forever in the Shadow Realm, probably in an hourglass full of bugs. But if you try to get me out, you might release him."

"How can I get anyone out when Lilith has to be killed to open the cage and release its prisoners?" said Renamon.

"Goodbye Renamon," said Krystal, and she raised her arms to the side to jump in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Michael running up to Krystal. "You can't! Give the wheel back to my brother! We have to do this!"

Krystal sweeped Michael by the leg and grabbed his tail and pulled him in with her. The hole closed up, leaving only the four rings.

Castiel appeared and healed Renamon.

"Are you God?" said Renamon.

"That's a nice compliment, but no," said Castiel. "He did bring me back however, new and improved." He raised his arm to Fox's head, and Fox came back to life.

"But isn't he going to bring Krystal back?" said Renamon.

"Who knows?" said Castiel. "But with Zachariah dead and Michael in the Shadow Realm, Heaven must be in complete anarchy. I must return to heaven and assume the role of general." And he vanished.

* * *

Crowley appeared before Fox. "In another time, another place, I might have been the next Ruby. But in this world, I return your soul to you." And he vanished.

(AN: Yes I am aware of the events of Episode 4 of Season 6, but this is a different universe and I'm leaving no loose ends)

* * *

Chuck, dressed entirely in white, was drinking wine. "And then he brought her back and everything was back to normal. The end." Chuck waved his arm, and Krystal reappeared.

"I'm back?" said Krystal. "What about Lucifer?"

"He's still in the Shadow Realm," said Chuck, "and probably duking it out with Michael as we speak. That is, if they're not both in hourglasses full of bugs."

"How did I get out then?" said Krystal.

"You're the one who ended it," said Chuck. "I was testing you and Renamon, and you did pretty good on the tests."

"What do you mean?" said Krystal. "I thought you were a prophet."

"Renamon is at Fox's house," said Chuck. "You return there and everything will be back to normal. As for me, I'll head back to Heaven and help General Castiel settle everything down."

And Chuck vanished.

* * *

"Is anyone going to get me out of here?" said Raphael, who was still standing in a ring of holy fire.

* * *

**THE END**

How'd you like the twist at the end that adds in a fight with a dragon? He's loosely based off the Puzzle Guardian from _Hellraiser_.

If you haven't guessed the cast already, I'll list it for you:

Krystal: Sam

Renamon: Dean

Lucario: John

Fox: Bobby

Wolf: Adam

Slagar the Slaver: Bela

Sonic: Ellen

Tails: Jo

Agent Lance: Agent Henriksen (get it?)

Sabrina (from Pokemon): Ava

Daemon: Jake

Tina Shepherd: Lily

Professor Charles Xavier: Andy

Knuckles: Both Ash and Isaac (Gluttony's victim)

_As themselves_

Castiel

Azazel

Lilith

Lucifer

Michael

The Four Horsemen (War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death)

Zachariah

Ruby

Crowley

Meg

Anna

Alastair

Chuck/God

The Trickster/Gabriel

Raphael

Joshua

Yu-Gi-Oh! Filler arc

Gansley

Crump

Johnson

Nesbitt

Lector

Noah Kaiba

Gozaburo Kaiba

Made-up by me

Benks Fuller

Jirk Fuller

Omah the pilot

Many of the random victims

Colk Honker

Gonta

Bruenks

Officer Clark

Officer Dezzik

Steve the Red Shirt

Blabberton


End file.
